La Corona de Ptolomeo (The Crown of Ptolemy)
by ArgoIIIT
Summary: TRADUCCION DE ARGO III. En su primer encuentro, el semidiós Percy Jackson y el mago Carter Kane tuvieron que pelear contra un cocodrilo gigante en Long Island. Un mes después, Annbeth Chase se encontró con la hermana de Carter, Sadie, en el tren A a Rockway, donde pelearon contra un dios llamado Serapis. Ahora los problemas están apareciendo de nuevo, esta vez en Governor's Island.
1. Parte I

_**Chicos y chicas les traemos una nueva traducción: La corona de Ptolomeo. En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf. Cambien pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook. Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia. **_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

—¡CARTER! —GRITÉ.

Nada pasó.

A mi lado, recostada contra la pared del viejo fuerte, Annabeth se asomaba entre la lluvia, esperando a que adolescentes mágicos cayeran del cielo.

—¿Lo estás haciendo bien? —me preguntó.

—Vamos¸ no sé. Estoy bastante seguro de que su nombre se pronuncia _Carter_.

—Intenta tocar ese jeroglífico más veces.

—Eso es estúpido.

—Sólo inténtalo.

Miré fijamente mi mano. No quedaba siquiera un rastro del jeroglífico que Carter Kane había dibujado en mi palma casi dos meses atrás. Él me había asegurado que la magia no podía desaparecer, pero, con mi suerte, accidentalmente la habría limpiado en mis jeans o en algo.

Me toqué la palma.

—Carter. Hola, Carter. Percy a Carter. Llamando a Carter Kane. Probando, uno, dos, tres ¿Está encendido?

Nada todavía.

Usualmente no entraría en pánico si la caballería fallara en presentarse. Annabeth y yo hemos estado en un montón de malas situaciones sin refuerzos. Pero usualmente no estábamos varados en la Isla de los Gobernadores en medio de un huracán, rodeadas de serpientes mortales que escupen fuego.

(En realidad, _he_ estado rodeado de serpientes mortales que escupen fuego antes, pero no unas con alas. Todo empeora cuando tiene alas.)

—De acuerdo. —Annabeth se limpió la lluvia de los ojos, lo cual no ayudó, ya que llovía a cantaros. —Sadie no contesta su teléfono. El jeroglífico de Carter no funciona. Supongo que tendremos que hacer esto por nuestra cuenta.

—Claro —dije—. ¿Pero qué hacemos?

Me asomé por la esquina. En el otro extremo de una entrada arqueada, se extendía un patio de hierba de unos cien metros cuadrados, rodeado de edificios de ladrillo rojo. Annabeth me había dicho que este lugar era un fuerte o algo de la Guerra Revolucionaria, pero yo no había escuchado los detalles. Nuestro problema principal era el tipo que estaba de pie en el centro del lugar haciendo un ritual mágico.

Se veía como un Elvis Presley escuálido, pavoneándose de un lado a otro en sus ceñidos jeans negros, camisa de vestir celeste y chaqueta de cuero negro. Su grasiento peinado en copete parecía inmune a la lluvia y al viento.

En sus manos sostenía un viejo pergamino, como un mapa del tesoro. Mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, lo leía en voz alta, de vez en cuando echaba la cabeza hacia atrás y reía. Básicamente, el tipo estaba en un intenso modo de locura.

Como si no fuese suficientemente escalofriante, había media docena de serpientes aladas volando a su alrededor, escupiendo fuego en la lluvia.

En lo alto, se veían relámpagos. Un trueno sacudió mis muelas.

Annabeth me jaló de regreso.

—Ese debe ser Setne —dijo—. El pergamino del que está leyendo es el Libro de Thoth. Cual sea el hechizo que está lanzando, debemos detenerlo.

En este punto probablemente debería retroceder y explicar qué diablos está pasando.

El único problema: no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando.

Hace un par de meses, peleé con un cocodrilo gigante en Long Island. Un chico llamado Carter Kane apareció, dijo que era un hechicero y, procedió a ayudarme haciendo explotar cosas con jeroglíficos y transformándose en un radiante guerrero gigante con cabeza-de-gallina. Juntos derrotamos al cocodrilo, el cual, me explicó Carter, es hijo de Sobek, el dios cocodrilo Egipcio. Carter propuso que había una mezcla muy extraña de algo Egipcio-Griego. (Cielos, nunca lo habría adivinado.) El escribió un jeroglífico mágico en mi mano y me dijo que lo llamara si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda.

Adelanto rápido al mes pasado: Annabeth se topó con la hermana de Carter, Sadie Kane, en el tren a Rockaway. Ellas lucharon con un dios llamado Serapis, que tenía un báculo de tres cabezas y un tazón de cereal como sombrero. Más tarde, Sadie le dijo a Annabeth que un antiguo hechicero llamado Setne podría estar detrás de toda esta locura. Aparentemente este Setne habría vuelto de la muerte, agarró un ultra-poderoso pergamino de apuntes de hechicería llamada el Libro de Thoth y estaba jugando con magia Egipcia y Griega, esperando encontrar la forma de convertirse en un dios. Sadie y Annabeth intercambiaron números y acordaron mantenerse en contacto.

Hoy, cuatro semanas después, Annabeth apareció en mi apartamento a las 10 de la mañana para decirme que tuvo un mal sueño, una visión de su madre.

(Por cierto: su madre es Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría. Mi padre es Poseidón. Somos semidioses griegos. Sólo pensaba que debía mencionarlo, ya sabes, de paso.)

Annabeth decidió que, en vez de ir al cine, debíamos pasar nuestro sábado yendo a la parte inferior de Manhattan a tomar un Ferry que nos llevara a la Isla de los Gobernadores, donde Atenea le dijo que el problema se estaba fabricando.

Tan pronto como llegamos, un huracán anormal golpeó el puerto de Nueva York. Todos los mortales evacuaron la Isla de los Gobernadores, dejándonos a Annabeth y a mí varados en una antigua fortaleza con el loco Elvis y las serpientes mortales.

¿Tiene sentido para ti?

Tampoco para mí.

—Tu gorra de invisibilidad —dije—. Está funcionando de nuevo ¿cierto? ¿Qué te parece si distraigo a Setne mientras te escabulles detrás suyo? Puedes quitarle el libro de las manos.

Annabeth frunció el ceño. Incluso con el cabello rubio aplastado a un lado de su rostro, se veía bonita. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que las nubes de tormenta.

—Se supone que Setne es el hechicero más grande del mundo —dijo—, puede que sea capaz de ver a través de la invisibilidad. Además, si corres hacia allá, probablemente te ataque con un hechizo. Créeme, la magia egipcia no es algo con lo que quieras ser golpeado.

—Lo sé. Una vez, Carter me dio una paliza con un puño azul. Pero a menos de que tengas una mejor idea…

Desafortunadamente, ella no ofreció alguna. Sacó su gorra de los Yankees de Nueva York de su mochila.

—Dame un minuto de ventaja. Trata de liquidar a las serpientes voladoras primero. Deberían ser un blanco fácil.

—Lo tengo. —Levanté mi lapicero, el cual no suena como un arma impresionante, pero se convierte en una espada mágica cuando lo destapo. No, en serio. —¿Una espada de bronce celestial servirá para matarlas?

Annabeth frunció el ceño.

—Debería. Al menos… mi daga de bronce funcionó con el báculo de Serapis. Por supuesto, esa daga estaba hecha de una varita egipcia, entonces…

—Me está doliendo la cabeza. Usualmente cuando me duele la cabeza es tiempo de dejar de hablar y atacar algo.

—Bien. Sólo recuerda: nuestra meta principal es tomar ese pergamino. De acuerdo con Sadie, Setne puede usarlo para volverse inmortal.

—Entendido. Ningún chico malo se hará inmortal durante mi turno. —La besé, porque 1) cuando eres un semidiós que va a la batalla, cada beso puede ser el último, y, 2) me gusta besarla—. Ten cuidado.

Ella se puso la gorra de los Yankees y desapareció.

Amaría decirte que fui hacia allá y que maté a las serpientes, que Annabeth apuñaló a Elvis por detrás y tomó el pergamino y que nos fuimos felices a casa.

Pensarías que de vez en cuando las cosas saldrían exactamente como las habíamos planeado.

Pero noooooo.

Le di a Annabeth unos segundos para que se escabullera en el patio.

Luego destapé mi lapicero, y Contracorriente tomó su verdadera forma, una de espada de bronce celestial de un metro. Corrí al patio y partí la primera serpiente en el aire.

Nada dice _¡Hola, vecino! _como matar el reptil volador de un chico.

La serpiente no se desintegró como la mayoría de los monstruos contra los que he luchado. Sus dos partes sólo cayeron en la hierba mojada. La mitad con alas se dejó caer sin rumbo.

El loco Elvis ni lo notó. Sólo siguió caminando de un lado a otro, absorto en su pergamino, así que me adentré en el patio y partí otra serpiente.

La tormenta hacía que ver fuera difícil. Normalmente podía mantenerme seco cuando me sumergía en agua, pero la lluvia es más complicada. Me punzaba la piel y se metía en mis ojos.

Un relámpago destelló. Para cuando mi visión se aclaró, dos serpientes me bombardeaban a cada lado. Salté hacia atrás justo cuando lanzaron fuego.

Para tu información, saltar hacia atrás es difícil cuando sujetas una espada. Es incluso más difícil cuando el suelo está lodoso.

En resumen: tropecé y aterricé sobre mi trasero.

Dispararon llamas sobre mi cabeza. Las dos serpientes me rodeaban por encima como si estuvieran muy sorprendidas para atacar de nuevo. Probablemente se preguntaban: _¿Ese chico se cayó sobre su trasero a propósito? ¿Deberíamos reírnos antes de matarlo? ¿Sería cruel?_

Antes de que pudiesen decidir qué hacer, el loco Elvis gritó:

—¡Déjenlo!

Las serpientes se movieron a toda velocidad para unirse a sus hermanas, que estaban orbitando a tres metros sobre el mago.

Quería levantarme y enfrentar a Setne, pero mi trasero tenía otras ideas. Quería quedarse donde estaba y sentir un dolor extremo. Los traseros son así a veces. Pueden ser, bueno, traseros.

Setne enrolló el pergamino. Caminó hacia mí, la lluvia se dividía a su alrededor como una cortina de cuentas. Sus serpientes aladas lo siguieron, sus llamas haciendo columnas de vapor en la tormenta.

—¡Hola, tú! —Setne sonaba tan informal y amigable que sabía que estaba en problemas—. Eres un semidiós, supongo.

Me preguntaba cómo Setne sabía eso. Tal vez podía 'oler' el aura de un semidiós de la forma en que los monstruos griegos podían. O tal vez mis amigos bromistas, los hermanos Stoll, me habían escrito SOY UN SEMIDIÓS en la frente con un marcador permanente y Annabeth había decidido no decírmelo. Eso pasaba ocasionalmente.

La sonrisa de Setne hizo que su rostro se viera incluso más demacrado. Delineador oscuro bordeaba sus ojos, dándole una mirada hambrienta y salvaje. Alrededor de su cuello brillaba una cadena de oro de Ankhs entrelazados y, de su oreja izquierda colgaba un adorno que parecía el hueso de un dedo humano.

—Tú debes ser Setne. —Logré ponerme de pie sin matarme—. ¿Sacaste ese traje de una tienda de disfraces?

Setne rió.

—Mira, no es nada personal, pero estoy un poco ocupado en este momento. Les voy a pedir a ti y a tu novia que esperen mientras termino mi encantamiento, ¿de acuerdo? Una vez que haya convocado la _Deshret_, podremos charlar.

Traté de verme confundido, la cual es una de mis expresiones más convincentes.

—¿Qué novia? Estoy solo. Además, ¿por qué estás invocando un trapo de cocina1?

—Es _deshret._ —Setne le dio una palmada a su copete—. La corona roja del Bajo Egipto. En cuanto a tu novia...

Se giró y señaló detrás de él, gritando algo así como:

—¡Sun-AH!

Jeroglíficos rojos se quemaron en el aire donde Setne señaló:

Annabeth se hizo visible. En realidad nunca antes la había visto usar su gorra de los Yankees, ya que desaparecía cada vez que se la ponía, pero ahí estaba: con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, atrapada tratando de acercarse sigilosamente a Setne.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, los brillantes jeroglíficos rojos se convirtieron en cuerdas, como látigos de regaliz y arremetieron, envolviéndose alrededor de ella, sujetando sus brazos y piernas con tanta fuerza que la hicieron caer.

—¡Oye! —grité—. ¡Déjala ir!

El mago sonrió.

—Magia de invisibilidad. _Por favor._ He estado usando hechizos de invisibilidad desde que las pirámides estaban bajo garantía. Como dije, esto no es nada personal, semidioses. Simplemente no puedo prescindir de la energía para matarlos... al menos no hasta que la invocación se haya terminado. Espero que lo entiendan.

Mi corazón martilleaba. Yo había visto la magia egipcia antes, cuando Carter me ayudó a luchar contra el cocodrilo gigante en Long Island, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo detenerla, y no podía soportar ver como ésta era utilizada contra Annabeth.

Cargué en contra de Setne. Él sólo hizo un gesto con la mano y murmuró:

—Hu-Ai.

Aparecieron más estúpidos jeroglíficos frente a mí.

Me caí de cara.

Mi cara no apreció eso. Me entró barro en las fosas nasales y sangre en la boca por morderme la lengua. Cuando parpadeé, los jeroglíficos rojos se quemaron en el interior de mis párpados.

Gemí.

—¿Qué ha sido ese hechizo?

—_Caída_ —dijo Setne—. Uno de mis favoritas. No te levantes. Sólo te lastimarás más.

—¡Setne! —Annabeth gritó a través de la tormenta—. Escúchame. No te _puedes_ convertir en un dios por tu cuenta. No va a funcionar. Sólo vas a destruir…

El rollo de cuerdas mágicas se expandió, cubriendo la boca de Annabeth.

—Aprecio tu preocupación —dijo el mago—. En serio, lo hago. Pero tengo esto resuelto. Ese negocio con Serapis... ¿cuando destruiste mi dios híbrido…? Aprendí bastante sobre eso. Tomé notas excelentes.

Annabeth luchó inútilmente.

Quería correr hacia ella, pero tenía la sensación de que acabaría con mi cara en el lodo de nuevo. Tendría que jugar inteligentemente... lo cual no era parte de mi estilo habitual.

Traté de calmar mi respiración. Me moví hacia un lado, sólo para ver si podía.

—¿Así que nos estabas espiando en la playa Rockaway? —le pregunté a Setne—. Cuando Annabeth y Sadie derrotaron a Serapis ¿todo eso era un experimento para ti?

—¡Por supuesto! —Setne parecía muy satisfecho consigo mismo—. Anoté los encantamientos que Serapis utilizó mientras intentaba levantar su nuevo faro de Alejandría. Entonces sólo era cuestión de hacer una remisión de esos a la magia más antigua en el Libro de Thoth, y ¡voilà! Encontré el combo exacto de hechizos que necesito para convertirme en un dios. Va a ser grandioso. ¡Espera y verás!

Abrió el pergamino y comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Sus serpientes aladas iban en espiral a través de la lluvia. Cayó un rayo. La tierra retumbó.

A la izquierda de Setne, a unos cuatro metros y medio de mí, la hierba se abrió. Un géiser de llamas salió, y las serpientes aladas volaron directamente a él. Tierra, fuego, lluvia y las serpientes se arremolinaron en un tornado de elementos, se fusionaron y solidificaron en una gran forma: una cobra enrollada con una cabeza humana femenina.

La capucha del reptil era de dos metros de diámetro. Sus ojos brillaban como rubíes. Una lengua bífida brilló entre sus labios, y su cabello oscuro estaba trenzado con oro. Descansando sobre su cabeza se encontraba una especie de corona, una cosa roja con aspecto de pastillero y un adorno floritura en el frente.

Ahora, personalmente, no soy aficionado a las serpientes enormes, especialmente aquellas con cabezas humanas y sombreros estúpidos. Si yo hubiese convocado esta cosa, habría lanzado un hechizo para devolverla, súper rápido.

Pero Setne enrolló el pergamino, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sonrió.

—¡Impresionante!

La señora cobra silbó.

—¿Quién se atreve a convocarme? Soy Uadyet, reina de las cobras, protectora del Bajo Egipto, amante eterna de…

—¡Lo sé! —Setne aplaudió—. ¡Soy un gran fan!

Me arrastré hacia Annabeth. No es que me ayudara mucho que el hechizo "_caída"_ tratara de mantenerme fuera de mis pies, pero yo quería estar cerca de ella por si algo pasaba con esta eterna reina cobra de lo que sea, bla, bla, bla. Tal vez podría, al menos, utilizar a Cortacorriente para cortar esos cables rojos y darle a Annabeth una oportunidad de luchar.

—Oh, esto es tan genial —continuó Setne. Sacó algo de sus jeans… un celular.

La diosa le enseñó los colmillos. Roció a Setne con una nube de niebla verde; veneno, supuse; pero él lo repelió como la nariz de un cohete repele el calor.

Seguí arrastrándome hacia Annabeth, quien estaba luchando sin poder hacer nada en su capullo rojo de regaliz. Sus ojos resplandecían con frustración. Odiaba quedar indefensa más que casi cualquier cosa.

—De acuerdo, ¿en dónde está el icono de la cámara? —Setne hurgó en su celular—. Tenemos que tomarnos una foto juntos antes de que te destruya.

—¿_Destruirme__?_ —demandó la diosa cobra. Ella se lanzó contra Setne, pero una repentina ráfaga de lluvia y viento la empujó hacia atrás.

Ya estaba a tres metros de Annabeth. La hoja de Contracorriente brillaba mientras la arrastraba por el barro.

—Déjame ver. —Setne le dio un golpecito su celular—. Lo lamento, esto es nuevo para mí. Soy de la decimonovena dinastía. Ah bien. No. Maldición. ¿A dónde se fue la pantalla? ¡Ah! ¡Muy bien! ¿Cómo le llama a esto la gente moderna... un snappie? —Se inclinó hacia la diosa cobra, sostuvo el teléfono a la distancia del brazo y tomó una foto. —¡La tengo!

—¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO? —rugió Uadyet—. ¿TE ATREVES A TOMARTE UN SELFIE CON LA DIOSA COBRA?

—¡Selfie! —dijo el hechicero—. ¡Eso es! Gracias. Y ahora tomaré tu corona y consumiré tu esencia. ¡Espero que no te importe!

—¿QUÉ? —La diosa cobra se enojó y le enseñó los colmillos de nuevo, pero la lluvia y el viento la contuvieron como un cinturón de seguridad. Setne gritó algo en una mezcla de griego y egipcio antiguo. Algunas de las palabras griegas las entendí: _alma_ y _atar_ y, posiblemente, _mantequilla_ (aunque podría estar equivocado acerca de la última). La diosa cobra comenzó a retorcerse.

Alcancé a Annabeth justo cuando Setne terminaba el hechizo.

La diosa cobra hizo implosión, con un ruido como el de la pajilla más grande del mundo terminándose el batido más grande del mundo. Uadyet fue absorbida por su propia corona roja, junto con cuatro serpientes aladas de Setne y un círculo de césped de metro y medio de ancho donde Uadyet se había enrollado.

La corona cayó en el humeante y lodoso cráter.

Setne rió con deleite.

—¡PERFECTO!

Estaba de acuerdo, si por _perfecto_ se refería a _demasiado __horrible que me dan ganas de vomitar_ y _tengo que sacar a Annabeth de aquí ahora mismo._

Setne trepó a la fosa para recuperar la corona mientras yo empezaba a cortar frenéticamente las ataduras de Annabeth. Sólo había conseguido destapar su boca antes de que las ataduras sonaran como una bocina de aire.

Mis oídos estallaron. Mi visión se tornó negra.

Cuando el sonido desapareció y mi vértigo murió, Setne estaba de pie ante nosotros, la corona roja en lo alto de su copete.

—Las cuerdas gritan si las cortas —avisó—. Supongo que debí mencionar eso.

Annabeth se retorció, tratando de liberar sus manos.

—¿Qué... qué le hiciste a la diosa cobra?

—¿Eh? Oh. —Setne dio golpes a la parte frontal de la corona con su dedo—. Devoré su esencia. Ahora tengo el poder del Bajo Egipto.

—Tú… ¿devoraste a un dios? —dije.

—¡Sip! —De su chaqueta, sacó el Libro de Thoth y nos lo mostró—. Es asombroso el tipo de conocimiento que hay aquí. Ptolomeo el Primero tuvo la idea correcta, haciéndose un dios, pero para cuando se hizo rey de Alejandría la magia egipcia se había diluido y vuelto débil. Definitivamente no tenía acceso a la fuente material primaria como el Libro de Thoth. Con este bebé, ¡estoy cocinando con especias! Ahora que tengo la corona del Bajo Egipto…

—Déjame adivinar —dijo Annabeth—. Irás por la corona de Alto Egipto. Después las pondrás juntas y dominarás al mundo.

Él sonrió.

—Chica lista. Pero primero tengo que destruirlos a los dos. Nada personal. Es sólo que cuando estás haciendo magia híbrida greco-egipcia, he descubierto que un poco de sangre semidiós es un gran catalizador. Ahora, si se quedan quietos…

Me lancé hacia delante y lo clavé con la espada.

Sorprendentemente, Contracorriente entró directamente en su estómago.

Rara vez tenía éxito, así que me quedé agachado, pasmado, mi mano temblando en la empuñadura.

—Guau. —Setne miró la sangre que salía de su camisa celeste—. Buen trabajo.

—Gracias. —Traté de sacar a Contracorriente, pero parecía atascada—. Así que… ya te puedes morir, si no es mucho problema.

Setne sonrió excusándose.

—Acerca de eso… estoy lejos de morir. A este punto... —palmó la espada—. ¿Lo entiendes? ¿_Este punto_? Me temo que lo único que puedes hacer es hacerme más fuerte.

Su corona roja empezó a resplandecer.

Por una vez, mis instintos salvaron mi vida. A pesar del hechizo caída con el que Setne me había encantado, logré ponerme en pie, tomar a Annabeth y arrastrarla tan lejos del hechicero como era posible.

Me dejé caer al suelo en el arco de entrada mientras un rugido enorme sacudía el patio. Los árboles fueron arrancados de raíz. Las ventanas se quebraron. Los ladrillos fueron desprendidos de la pared, y todo a la vista se precipitó hacia Setne, como si se hubiese convertido en el nuevo eje de gravedad. Incluso los lazos mágicos de Annabeth fueron removidos. Me tomó todas mis fuerzas el sostenerla con un brazo mientras sujetaba la esquina del edificio con la otra mano.

Nubes de escombros giraban alrededor del mago. Madera, piedra y vidrio se vaporizaban a medida que iban siendo absorbidos por el cuerpo de Setne.

Una vez que la gravedad hubo regresado a su estado normal, me di cuenta de algo importante que había dejado atrás.

Contracorriente no estaba. La herida en el estómago de Setne se había cerrado.

—¡Oye! —Me levanté, me temblaban las piernas—. ¡Te comiste mi espada!

Mi voz sonó estridente, como un niño al que le acaban de robar su dinero para el almuerzo. La cosa es, Contracorriente era mi posesión más importante. La había tenido por un largo tiempo. Me había visto a través de una gran cantidad de rasguños.

Había perdido mi espada anteriormente en algunas ocasiones, pero siempre reaparecía en forma de lapicero dentro de mi bolsillo. Tenía la sensación de que eso no pasaría esta vez. Contracorriente había sido _consumida,_ succionada dentro del cuerpo de Setne junto con los ladrillos, vidrios rotos y un poco de metros cúbicos de césped.

Setne levantó las palmas.

—Lo siento por eso. Soy una deidad en crecimiento. Necesito mi nutrición... —Inclinó la cabeza como si estuviera escuchando algo en la tormenta—. _Percy Jackson._ Interesante. Y su amiga, Annabeth Chase. Ustedes dos han tenido algunas aventuras interesantes. ¡Ustedes me alimentarán demasiado!

Annabeth luchó a sus pies.

—¿Cómo sabes nuestros nombres?

—Oh, puedes saber mucho de una persona al devorar su más preciada posesión. —Setne palmó su estómago—. Ahora si no les importa, de verdad necesito consumirlos a ambos. ¡Pero no se preocupen! Su esencia vivirá por siempre aquí… cerca de mi, eh, páncreas, creo.

Deslicé mi mano en la de Annabeth. Después de todo lo que habíamos pasado, no iba a permitir que nuestras vidas terminaran de esta manera, devorados por un dios imitador de Elvis con un sombrero pastillero.

Pensé en mis opciones: ataque directo o retirada estratégica. Quería golpear a Setne directamente en sus ojos delineados, pero si pudiera llevar a Annabeth a la costa podríamos saltar en el puerto. Siendo hijo de Poseidón, tendría ventaja bajo el agua. Podríamos reagruparnos, tal vez volver con una docena de nuestros amigos semidioses y artillería pesada.

Antes de que me pudiera decidir, algo, completamente al azar cambió la ecuación.

Un camello de tamaño adulto cayó del cielo y le cayó de lleno a Setne, aplastándolo.

—¡Sadie! —gritó Annabeth.

Por una fracción de segundo, creí que estaba llamando _Sadie_ al camello. Entonces me di cuenta de que Annabeth miraba hacia la tormenta, donde dos halcones volaban en espiral sobre el patio.

El camello gruñó y se tiró un pedo, lo que me hizo apreciarlo aún más.

Desafortunadamente no tuvimos tiempo para hacernos amigos. El camello abrió los ojos, alarmado y se disolvió en arena.

Setne salió de la pila de polvo. Su corona torcida. Su chaqueta de cuero negro cubierta en pelusa de camello, pero se veía intacto.

—Eso fue descortés. —Miró a los dos halcones que se lanzaron contra él—. No tengo tiempo para esta ridiculez.

Justo cuando los pájaros estaban a punto de desgarrarle el rostro, Setne desapareció en un torbellino de lluvia.

Los halcones aterrizaron y se transformaron en dos adolescentes humanos. A la derecha estaba mi amigo Carter Kane, luciendo casual en su pijama de combate de lino color beige, con una varita curva de color marfil en una mano y una espada con hoja de media luna en la otra. En la izquierda estaba una chica rubia un poco más joven, quien asumí era su hermana, Sadie. Ella tenía un pijama de lino negra, rayitos naranjas en su cabello, un báculo de madera blanco y botas de combate salpicadas de barro.

Físicamente, los dos hermanos lucían para nada iguales. La tez de Carter era cobriza, su cabello era negro y rizado. Su ceño pensativo irradiaba seriedad. Por el contrario, Sadie era de piel clara con ojos azules y una sonrisa torcida tan llena de maldad que yo la habría pasado como un hijo de Hermes en el Campamento Mestizo.

Por otra parte, yo tenía cíclopes y tritones de dos colas como hermanos. No iba a comentar sobre la falta de semejanza de los niños Kane.

Annabeth suspiró con alivio

—Estoy _tan_ contenta de verte.

Ella le dio a Sadie un gran abrazo.

Carter y yo nos miramos el uno al otro.

—Oye, hombre —dije—. No voy a abrazarte.

—Eso está bien —dijo Carter—. Siento llegar tarde. Esta tormenta estuvo arruinando nuestro localizador mágico.

Asentí como si supiera lo que era un _localizador mágico._

—Así que este amigo tuyo, Setne… él es una especie de trapo sucio.

Sadie resopló.

—No sabes ni la _mitad_. ¿No te dio un útil monólogo de villano? Revela sus malvados planes, dice lo que va a hacer a continuación ¿ese tipo de cosas?

—Bueno, él usó ese pergamino, el Libro de Thoth —dije—. Llamó a una diosa cobra, devoró su esencia y le robó el sombrero rojo.

—¡Dios mío! —Sadie miró a Carter—. La corona del Alto Egipto será la próxima.

Carter asintió.

—Y si se las arregla para poner las dos coronas juntas…

—Se volverá inmortal —adivinó Annabeth—. Un dios recién hecho. Luego comenzará a aspirar toda la magia griega y egipcia del mundo.

—También robó mi espada —dije—. La quiero de vuelta.

Los tres se quedaron mirándome.

—¿Qué? —dije—. Me gusta mi espada.

Carter envainó su espada curva _Khopesh _y su varita en su cinturón.

—Dinos todo lo que pasó. Con detalles.

Mientras hablábamos, Sadie murmuró algún tipo de hechizo, y la lluvia se dobló a nuestro alrededor como si estuviéramos bajo un gigante paraguas invisible. Buen truco.

Annabeth tiene la mejor memoria, así que ella hizo la mayor parte de la explicación sobre nuestra pelea con Setne… aunque llamarla una _pelea_ era generoso.

Cuando terminó, Carter se arrodilló y trazó algunos jeroglíficos en el barro.

—Si Setne consigue el _hedjet, _estamos acabados —dijo—. Él formará la corona de Ptolomeo y…

—Espera —dije—. Tengo poca tolerancia para nombres confusos. ¿Me puedes explicar que está pasando en, como, palabras normales?

Carter frunció el ceño.

—El _pschent _es la doble corona de Egipto. ¿De acuerdo? La mitad inferior es la corona roja, la _deshret._ Representa el Bajo Reino. La mitad superior es la _hedjet_, la corona blanca del Reino Alto.

—Si las usas juntas —añadió Annabeth—, significa que eres el faraón de todo Egipto.

—Excepto que en este caso —dijo Sadie—, nuestro feo amigo Setne está creando una muy especial_ pschent_… la corona de Ptolomeo.

—De acuerdo —Seguía sin entenderlo, pero sentía como que al menos debía pretender seguirlo—. ¿Pero no era Ptolomeo un tipo griego?

—Si —dijo Carter—. Alejandro Magno conquistó Egipto. Luego de su muerte. Su general Ptolomeo lo tomó y trató de mezclar la religión griega y la egipcia. Se proclamó así mismo dios-rey, como los viejos faraones, pero Ptolomeo iba un paso más allá. El usó la combinación de magia griega y egipcia para tratar de hacerse inmortal. No funcionó, pero…

—Setne tiene la fórmula perfecta —adiviné—. Ese Libro de Thoth le da alguna magia prima.

Sadie me aplaudió.

—Creo que lo tienes. Setne recreará la corona de Ptolomeo, pero esta vez lo hará bien, y se convertirá en dios.

—Lo que es malo —dije.

Annabeth tiró pensativamente de su oreja.

—Así que… ¿quién era la diosa cobra?

—Uadyet —dijo Carter—. La guardiana de la corona roja.

—¿Y hay un guardia de la corona blanca? —preguntó.

—Nekhbet —La expresión de Carter se tornó agria—, la diosa buitre. Ella no me agrada mucho, pero supongo que tenemos que evitar que sea devorada. Ya que Setne necesita la corona del Reino Superior, él probablemente irá al sur por el siguiente ritual. Es como algo simbólico.

—¿No es usualmente al norte? —pregunté.

Sadie sonrió.

—Oh, eso sería muy fácil. En Egipto, arriba es el sur, porque el Nilo corre de sur a norte.

—Genial —dije—. Así que ¿qué tan lejos al sur estamos hablando?... ¿Brooklyn? ¿Antártida?

—No creo que tengamos que ir tan lejos. —Carter se puso de pie y examinó el horizonte—. Nuestras sedes están en Brooklyn. ¿Y supongo que Manhattan es el centro de los dioses griegos? Hace mucho tiempo, nuestro Tío Amos lo insinuó.

—Pues, sí —dije—. El Monte Olimpo se cierne sobre el edificio Empire State, así que…

—El Monte Olimpo... —Sadie parpadeó—, ...se cierne sobre el… Claro que lo hace. ¿Por qué no? Creo que lo que mi hermano está tratando de decir es que si Setne quiere establecer una nueva escala de poder, mezclando lo griego y lo egipcio…

—El va a encontrar un lugar entre Brooklyn y Manhattan —dijo Annabeth—. Como justo aquí, en la isla de los Gobernadores.

—Exacto —dijo Carter—. Él necesitará dirigir el ritual para la segunda corona desde el sur de este punto, pero no tiene que ser muy al sur. Si yo fuera él…

—Y estamos contentos de que no lo eres —dije.

—...Me quedaría en la Isla de los Gobernadores. Ahora estamos en el extremo norte, así que…

Miré al sur.

—¿Alguien sabe que está en el otro extremo?

—Nunca he estado ahí —dijo Annabeth—. Pero creo que hay un área para picnics.

—Encantador. —Sadie levantó su báculo. La punta se encendió con fuego blanco—. ¿A alguien le apetece un picnic en la lluvia?

—Setne es peligroso —dijo Annabeth—. No podemos simplemente ir a la carga. Necesitamos un plan.

—Ella tiene razón— dijo Carter.

—Como que me gusta lo de ir a la carga —dije—. La velocidad es la esencia, ¿no?

—_Gracias_— murmuró Sadie

—Ser inteligente también es la esencia —dijo Annabeth.

—Exacto —dijo Carter—. Tenemos que pensar como atacar.

Sadie puso sus ojos en mí.

—Justo como me temía. Estos dos juntos… nos van a hacer pensar hasta morir.

Me sentía de la misma manera, pero Annabeth estaba poniendo esa molesta mirada de tormenta en sus ojos y, desde que _salgo_ con Annabeth, pienso que es mejor sugerir un acuerdo.

—¿Qué tal si planeamos mientras caminamos? —dije—. Podemos cargar hacia el sur, como, realmente lento.

—Trato —dijo Carter.

Nos dirigimos por la carretera de la antigua fortaleza, más allá de algunos edificios de ladrillo que podrían haber sido habitaciones de oficiales en sus días. Nos abrimos paso a través de una extensión empapada de campos de futbol. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero el paraguas mágico de Sadie viajó con nosotros, manteniendo lo peor de la tormenta lejos.

Annabeth y Carter compararon notas de la investigación que habían hecho. Hablaron de Ptolomeo y la mezcla de magia griega y egipcia.

En cuanto a Sadie, no parecía interesada en la estrategia. Ella saltó de charco en charco con sus botas de combate. Tarareaba para sí misma, giraba como una niña pequeña y de vez en cuando sacaba cosas al azar fuera de la mochila: figuritas de cera de animales, algo de cuerda, un trozo de tiza, una brillante bolsa amarilla de dulces.

Ella me recordaba a alguien...

Entonces se me ocurrió. Parecía una versión más joven de Annabeth, pero su inquietud e hiperactividad me recordó a... bueno, a mí. Si Annabeth y yo alguna vez tuviéramos una hija, ella podría ser muy parecida a Sadie.

_Whoa._

No es como si nunca hubiera soñado con niños antes. Quiero decir, cuando sales con alguien por más de un año, la idea va a estar en la parte posterior de tu mente en algún punto, ¿no? Pero aún así, tengo apenas diecisiete años. No estoy preparado para pensar _demasiado_ en serio acerca de cosas por el estilo. Además, soy un semidiós. En el día a día, estoy ocupado tratando de mantenerme con vida.

Sin embargo, mirando a Sadie, podría imaginar que algún día tal vez tendría una niña que luciría como Annabeth y actuaría como yo, un pequeño y lindo demonio semidiós, pisando los charcos y aplanando monstruos con camellos mágicos.

Debo haber estado mirando, porque Sadie me frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—Nada —dije rápidamente.

Carter me dio un codazo.

—¿Estabas escuchando?

—Sí. No. ¿Qué?

Annabeth suspiró.

—Percy, explicarte cosas a ti es como hablarle a un jerbo.

—Oye, listilla, no empieces conmigo.

—Como sea, sesos de alga. Solo estábamos diciendo que tendremos que combinar nuestros ataques.

—Combinar nuestros ataques… —palmeé mi bolsillo, pero Riptide no había vuelto a aparecer en forma de pluma. No quería admitir lo nervioso que me puso.

* * *

**1** En inglés es "dishrag". Es un juego de palabras.


	2. Parte II

_**Chicos y chicas les traemos una nueva traducción: La corona de Ptolomeo. En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf. Cambien pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook. Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia.**_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

Claro, tenía otras habilidades. Podría hacer olas (literalmente) y ocasionalmente incluso preparar un buen huracán espumoso. Pero mi espada era una gran parte de lo que yo era. Sin ella, me sentía paralizado.

—¿Cómo combinamos ataques?

Carter tenía un brillo travieso en sus ojos que le hacían parecer más como su hermana.

—Usamos la estrategia de Setne contra él. Él está usando magia híbrida… griega y egipcia juntas, ¿verdad? Nosotros hacemos lo mismo.

Annabeth asintió.

—Ataques de estilo griego no funcionarán. Ya viste lo que Setne hizo con tu espada. Y Carter está bastante seguro de hechizos egipcios regulares no serán suficientes, tampoco. Pero si podemos encontrar una manera de mezclar nuestros poderes…

—¿Sabes cómo mezclar nuestros poderes? —pregunté.

Los zapatos de Carter aplastaron el lodo.

—Bueno... no exactamente.

—Oh, por favor —dijo Sadie—. Eso es _fácil_. Carter, dale tu varita a Percy.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo hazlo, querido hermano. Annabeth, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando luchamos contra Serapis?

—¡Es verdad! —Los ojos de Annabeth se iluminaron—. Agarré la varita de Sadie y se convirtió en una daga de bronce celestial, igual a la anterior. Era capaz de destruir el ejército de Serapis. Tal vez podamos crear otra arma griega de una varita egipcia. Buena idea, Sadie.

—Salud. Ves, yo no necesito pasar horas planeando e investigando para ser brillante. Ahora, Carter, por favor.

Tan pronto como tomé la varita, mi mano se cerró como si me hubiera agarrado un cable eléctrico. Espigas de dolor se dispararon por mi brazo. Traté de dejar caer la varita, pero no pude. Las lágrimas llenaron mis ojos.

—Por cierto —dijo Sadie—, esto puede doler un poco.

—Gracias —Apreté los dientes—. Un poco tarde la advertencia.

El marfil comenzó a arder. Cuando el humo se disipó y la agonía se calmó, en lugar de una varita estaba sosteniendo una espada de bronce celestial que _definitivamente_ no era Riptide.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté—. Es enorme.

Carter silbó por lo bajo.

—He visto de esas en los museos. Esa es una_ kopis_.

Sopesé la espada. Como muchas que he intentado, no se sentía bien en mis manos. La empuñadura era demasiado pesada para mi muñeca. La hoja de un solo filo tenía una curva torpe, como un cuchillo de gancho gigante. Intenté un golpe y casi pierdo el equilibrio.

—Ésta no se parece a la tuya, —le dije a Carter. —¿La tuya no se llama _kopis_?

—La mía es una _khopesh _—dijo Carter—. La versión original egipcia. Lo que estas sosteniendo es una kopis… un diseño griego adaptado del original egipcio. Es la clase de espada que los guerreros de Ptolomeo han utilizado.

Miré a Sadie.

—¿Está tratando de confundirme?

—No —dijo alegremente—. Es _confuso_, sin intentarlo.

Carter se golpeó con la palma de la mano la frente.

—Eso ni siquiera era confuso. ¿Cómo fue eso..? Olvídalo. Percy, lo importante es, ¿puedes luchar con la espada?

Balancee a kopis a través del aire.

—Siento como que estoy usando un cuchillo de carnicero, pero lo voy a tener que hacer. ¿Qué pasa con las armas para ustedes?

Annabeth frotó los dijes de arcilla en su collar, de la forma en que lo hace cuando está pensando. Se veía hermosa. Pero estoy divagando.

—Sadie —dijo—, esos hechizos con jeroglíficos que utilizaste en Rockaway Beach... ¿cuál hizo la explosión?

—Se llama… bueno, no puedo decir realmente la palabra sin hacerte estallar. Espera. —Sadie rebuscó en su mochila. Sacó una hoja de pergamino amarillo, un lápiz y un bote de tinta. Supongo que por el lapicero y el papel sería uno no-egipcio. Se arrodilló, con su mochila como un escritorio improvisado, y garabateó en letras normales: HA-DI.

—Ese es un buen hechizo —Carter estuvo de acuerdo—. Les podríamos mostrar el jeroglífico para ello, pero a menos que sepan cómo decir las palabras de poder…

—No hay necesidad —dijo Annabeth—. ¿La frase significa _explotar_?

—Más o menos —dijo Sadie.

—¿Puedes escribir el jeroglífico en un rollo sin activar el _ka—boom_?

—En efecto. El rollo almacenará la magia para más adelante. Si puedes leer la palabra desde el pergamino... bueno, eso es incluso mejor. Más _ka-boom_ con menos esfuerzo.

—Bueno —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Tienes otro pedazo de pergamino?

—Annabeth —dije—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Porque si estás jugando con palabras que estallan…

—Relájate —dijo—. Yo sé lo que estoy haciendo. Más o menos.

Se arrodilló junto a Sadie, quien le dio una hoja de pergamino.

Annabeth tomó el lápiz y escribió algo en griego antiguo:

**Κεραυνóω**

Al ser disléxico, tenía suerte si podía reconocer palabras en inglés, pero al ser un semidiós, el Griego Antiguo estaba configurado en mi cerebro.

—Ke-rau-noh, —dije—. ¿Explosión?

Annabeth me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—El término más cercano que se me ocurre. Literalmente significa _bombardear con relámpagos._

—Oh —dijo Sadie—. Me encanta bombardear cosas con relámpagos.

Carter se quedó viendo el pergamino.

—¿Piensas que podríamos invocar una palabra del Griego Antiguo de la misma manera que lo hacemos con los jeroglíficos?

—Vale la pena intentarlo —dijo Annabeth—. ¿Quién de los dos es mejor con ese tipo de magia?

—Sadie —dijo Carter—. Yo soy mejor como mago de combate.

—Modo de pollo gigante —recordé.

—Amigo, mi avatar es un guerrero con cabeza de halcón.

—Aún sigo pensando que podrías llegar a un acuerdo publicitario con KFC. Podrías ganar mucho dinero.

—Desistan, ustedes dos. —Annabeth le alcanzó el pergamino a Sadie—. Carter, hagamos un cambio. Yo tendré tu _khopesh__, _y tú puedes tener mi gorra de los Yankees

Ella le lanzó la gorra.

—Por lo general lo mío es el basquetbol, pero… —Carter se puso la gorra y desapareció—. Guau, está bien. Soy invisible, ¿verdad?

Sadie aplaudió.

—Nunca te habías visto mejor, hermanito.

—Que graciosa.

—Si puedes escabullirte hacia Setne —sugirió Annabeth—, podrías tomarlo por sorpresa, arrebatarle la corona.

—Pero nos dijiste que Setne pudo verte, incluso cuando eras invisible —dijo Carter.

—Esa _fui yo_, —dijo Annabeth—, una griega usando magia griega. Para ti, quizás funcione mejor, o al menos de otra manera.

—Carter, inténtalo —dije—. Lo único que es mejor que un hombre pollo gigante es un hombre pollo gigante invisible.

De pronto, el suelo tembló bajo nuestros pies.

Cruzando los campos de fútbol, hacia la costa sur de la isla, un brillo blanco iluminó el horizonte.

—Eso no puede ser bueno —dijo Annabeth.

—No —dijo Sadie en acuerdoQ. uizás deberíamos ir un poco más rápido.

Los buitres estaban teniendo una fiesta.

Más allá de una línea de árboles, un campo lodoso se estiraba hacia el borde de la isla. En la base de un pequeño faro, unas cuantas mesas se acurrucaban como si buscaran refugio. Cruzando el puerto, la Estatua de la Libertad brillaba en la tormenta, con nubes pasando a su lado como olas en la proa de un barco.

En medio de las mesas, seis zopilotes negros giraban en la lluvia, rodeando a nuestro amigo Setne.

El mago estaba estrenando un nuevo atuendo. Ahora vestía una chaqueta roja, supongo que para que haga juego con su corona roja. Sus pantalones de seda brillaban en negro y rojo. Sólo para asegurarse de que su aspecto no era demasiado discreto, sus mocasines estaban totalmente cubiertos de diamantes de imitación.

Se agitaba con el Libro de Thoth, entonando una especie de hechizo, de la misma manera que lo había hecho en el fuerte.

—Está invocando a Nekhbet —murmuró Sadie—. En serio preferiría no _verla_ de nuevo.

—¿Qué clase de nombre es _trasero de cuello1_? —pregunté.

Sadie rió bajo.

—_Yo_ la llame así la primera vez que la vi. Pero, la verdad es que ella _no_ es muy amable. Poseyó a mi abuela, me persiguió a través de Londres…

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Carter—. ¿Quizás una maniobra de flanqueo?

—O podemos intentar una distracción… —dijo Annabeth.

—¡A la carga! —Sadie se precipitó hacia el claro, con su báculo en una mano y el pergamino griego en la otra.

Miré a Annabeth.

—Tu nueva amiga es increíble.

Entonces seguí a Sadie.

Mi plan era bastante simple; correr hacia Setne y matarlo. Incluso con mi nueva y más pesada espada, superé a Sadie. Dos cuervos se lanzaron hacia mí. Los corté en el aire.

Estaba a un metro de Setne, imaginándome la satisfacción de cortarlo por la mitad, cuando se giró y se dio cuenta. El mago se desvaneció, y mi espada cortó el aire.

Tropecé, sin equilibrio y molesto.

Tres metros hacia mi izquierda, Sadie golpeó a un buitre con su báculo. El ave explotó y se convirtió en arena blanca. Annabeth vino corriendo hacia nosotros, lanzándome una de esas miradas molestas, como si dijera, _si haces que te maten, te mataré. _Carter, siendo invisible, no estaba en ningún lugar que lo viera.

Con una saeta de fuego blanco, Sadie hizo explotar a otro buitreen el aire. Las aves restantes se dispersaron en la tormenta.

Sadie escaneó el campo en busca de Setne.

—¿Dónde está ese Viejo fastidioso?

El viejo fastidioso apareció justo detrás de ella. Pronunció una sola palabra de su pergamino de sorpresas desagradables, y el suelo explotó.

Cuando recobré el sentido, seguía de pie, lo cual era un pequeño milagro. La fuerza del hechizo me había empujado lejos de Setne, así que mis zapatos se atascaron en el lodo.

Miré hacia arriba, pero no podía hallarle el sentido a lo que estaba viendo. Alrededor de Setne, la tierra se había fraccionado en un anillo de tres metros de diámetro, abierto como una vaina de semillas. Penachos de tierra se habían esparcido hacia afuera y estaban congelados en mitad del aire. Zarcillos de arena roja se enrollaban alrededor de mis pies y se agitaban contra mi rostro mientras se deslizaban en todas las direcciones. Parecía que alguien había detenido el tiempo mientras arrojaba lodo rojo desde una ensaladera gigante.

Sadie estaba acostada en el suelo a mi izquierda, sus piernas enterradas bajo una sábana de lodo. Ella se resistía pero no podía liberarse. Su báculo estaba fuera de alcance. Su pergamino era un trapo lodoso en su mano.

Di un paso hacia ella, pero los espirales de arena me lanzaron hacia atrás.

En algún lugar detrás de mí, Annabeth gritó mi nombre. Volteé y la vi justo afuera de la zona de la explosión. Estaba tratando de entrar, pero los zarcillos la bloqueaban, moviéndose como brazos de pulpo.

No había señales de Carter. Solo confiaba en que no había quedado atrapado en esta estúpida red de tierra flotante.

—¡Setne! —grité.

El mago se limpió las solapas de su chaqueta humeante.

—_En serio_ deberías dejar de interrumpirme, semidiós. La corona _deshret _era originalmente un regalo para los faraones del dios Geb, sabes. ¡Puede defenderse sola con una magia de tierra espectacular!

Rechiné mis dientes. Annabeth y yo habíamos peleado no hace mucho contra la Madre Tierra Gea. Más magia de tierra era lo _último_ que necesitaba.

Sadie seguía peleando, sus piernas seguían aun en el lodo.

—Limpia toda esta tierra vieja. Danos la corona y vete a tu habitación.

Los ojos del mago se iluminaron.

—Ah, Sadie. Tan encantadora como siempre. ¿Dónde está tu hermano? ¿Acaso lo incineré por accidente? Me puedes agradecer después. Ahora mismo, tengo cosas que hacer.

Nos dio la espalda y continuó con su entonación.

El viento aceleró. La lluvia se arremolinaba a su alrededor. Las líneas flotantes de arena se estiraban y cambiaban.

Pude dar un paso hacia adelante, pero era como avanzar a través de cemento húmedo. Detrás de mí, Annabeth no estaba teniendo mucha más suerte. Sadie zafó una de sus piernas, sin su bota de combate. Comenzó a maldecir peor que mi amigo inmortal, el caballo Arión (lo cual es bastante malo), mientras recuperaba su bota.

El hechizo de Setne se estaba debilitando, pero no lo suficientemente rápido. Solo pude dar dos pasos más cuando Setne terminó su encantamiento.

En frente de él, un espectro de oscuridad creció hasta adoptar la forma de una majestuosa mujer. Rubís en el cuello de su vestido negro. Brazaletes de oro rodeaban sus brazos. Su cara tenía una cualidad intemporal, que había aprendido a reconocer. Quería decir; _soy una diosa, acéptalo. _Por encima de su cabello trenzado estaba una corona cónica, y no podía evitar preguntarme porque un ser inmortal tan poderoso escogería usar un sombrero con forma de boliche.

—¡Tú! —ella gruñó hacia Setne.

—¡Yo! —él dijo—. Es bueno verte de nuevo Nekhbet. Perdona que no tengamos más tiempo para hablar, pero no puedo mantener a estos mortales atrapados para siempre. Tendremos que hacer esto breve. El _hedjet, _por favor.

La diosa buitre abrió sus brazos, que se convirtieron en grandes alas negras. A su alrededor, el aire se volvió tan oscuro con humo.

—No me rindo ante advenedizos como tú. Soy la protectora de la corona, el escudo del faraón, la…

—Sí, sí —dijo Setne—. Pero te has rendido ante advenedizos muchas veces. La historia de Egipto es básicamente una lista de los advenedizos ante los que te has rendido. Así que dame la corona.

No sabía que los buitres podían sisear, pero Nekhbet lo hizo. Humo salió de sus alas.

Alrededor de Setne, el hechizo de tierra se rompió. Los zarcillos de arena roja se deshicieron, y pude moverme nuevamente. Sadie se levantó con esfuerzo. Annabeth corrió a mi lado.

Setne no pareció preocupado por nosotros.

Le ofreció a Nekhbet una reverencia burlona.

—Muy impresionante, pero mira esto.

No tuvo que leer el pergamino esta vez. Gritó una combinación de palabras griegas y egipcias, que reconocí del hechizo que uso en el fuerte.

Miré a Annabeth. Podía decir que estábamos pensando lo mismo. No podíamos permitir que Setne consumiera a la diosa.

Sadie levantó su pergamino.

—Annabeth, tú y Percy, saquen a Nekhbet de aquí. ¡Ahora!

No hubo tiempo para discutir. Annabeth y yo arrastramos a la diosa como apoyadores, y la empujamos a través del campo, lejos de Setne.

Detrás de nosotros, Sadie gritó.

—_Ke-ra-noh_.

No vi la explosión, pero debió ser impresionante.

Annabeth y yo fuimos arrojados hacia adelante. Aterrizamos encima de Nekhbet, que graznó en disconformidad. (Por cierto, no recomendaría llenar tu almohada con plumas de buitre. No son para nada cómodas.)

Me las arreglé para ponerme de pie. Donde Setne había estado ahora era un cráter humeante.

El cabello de Sadie estaba chamuscado en las puntas. Su moño estaba deshecho. Sus ojos estaban enormes de la sorpresa.

―Eso fue brillante. ¿Le di?

―¡Nop! ―Setne apareció a unos cuantos metros de distancia, tropezando un poco. Sus ropas estaban ardiendo, pero lucía más aturdido que herido.

Se arrodilló y juntó algo cónico y blanco... La corona de Nekhbet, que se le debe haber caído cuando la abordamos.

―Gracias por esto. ―Setne extendió los brazos triunfalmente, la corona blanca en una mano, el Libro de Thoth en la otra―. Ahora, ¿dónde estaba? ¡Oh, cierto! ¡Consumiéndolos por completo!

Al otro lado del campo, la voz de Carter gritó:

―¡_STAHP!_

Supongo que s_tahp _es en realidad una palabra en Antiguo Egipcio. ¿Quién sabía?

Un brillante jeroglífico azul segó a través del aire, cortándole a Setne la mano derecha por la muñeca.

Setne chilló de dolor. El Libro de Thoth cayó al césped.

A seis metros de mi, Carter apareció fuera de la nada, sosteniendo la gorra de Annabeth de los Yankees. No estaba en modo gigante-gallina, pero, ya que acababa de salvarnos la vida, no iba a quejarme.

Setne bajó la mirada al Libro de Thoth, todavía en su mano cercenada, pero me lancé hacia adelante, empujando la punta de mi nueva espada bajo su nariz

―No lo creo.

El mago gruñó.

―¡Toma el libro, entonces! ¡Ya no lo necesito!

Se desvaneció en un remolino de oscuridad.

En el suelo detrás de mí, la diosa buitre Nekhbet se revolcó e hizo a un lado a Annabeth de un empujón.

―¡Quítate de encima mío!

―Oiga, señora ―Annabeth se levanta―. Estaba tratando de evitar que la devoraran. De nada.

La diosa buitre se puso de pie.

No parecía tan impresionante sin su corona. Su peinado era una ensalada de barro y hierba. Su vestido negro se había convertido en una bata de plumas de muda. Ella lucía arrugada y encorvada, con su cuello extendido como... bueno, un buitre. Todo lo que necesitaba era un cartel que dijera, VAGABUNDA, CUALQUIER COSA AYUDA, y le habría dado mi cambio de repuesto sin dudar.

―Ustedes niños miserables, ―se quejó―. ¡Yo podía haber destruido a ese mago!

―No tanto ―le dije―. Hace unos minutos, vimos a Setne inhalar una diosa cobra. Ella era mucho más impresionante que usted.

Los ojos de Nekhbet se estrecharon.

―¿Uadyet? ¿El aspiró a _Uadyet_? Dímelo todo.

Carter y Sadie se unieron a nosotros mientras informábamos a la diosa lo que había sucedido hasta ahora.

Cuando terminamos, Nejbet se lamentó en indignación:

―¡Esto es inaceptable! Uadyet y yo éramos los símbolos de la unidad en el Antiguo Egipto. Éramos veneradas como las Dos Señoras! ¡Ese advenedizo Setne ha robado a mi otra señora!

―Bueno, él no te consiguió ―dijo Sadie―. Lo que supongo que es una buena cosa.

Nejbet enseñó los dientes, que eran puntiagudos y rojos como una hilera de pequeños picos de buitre.

―Usted _Kane_. Debería haber sabido que estaría involucrado. Siempre curioseando en los asuntos divinos.

―Oh, ¿así que ahora es _nuestra _culpa? ―Sadie sopesó su báculo―. Escucha esto, aliento de buitre...

―Vamos a manteneros concentrados ―dijo Carter―. Al menos conseguimos el Libro de Thoth. Detuvimos a Setne de devorar a Nejbet. Entonces, ¿cuál es el siguiente movimiento de Setne, y cómo lo detenemos?

―Tiene ambas partes de la _pschent_! ―dijo la diosa buitre―. Sin mi esencia, la corona blanca no es tan poderosa como lo sería, es cierto, pero aún así es suficiente para los propósitos de Setne. Sólo tiene que completar la ceremonia de deificación llevando la corona de Ptolomeo. Entonces se convertirá en un dios. ¡_Odio_ cuando los mortales se convierten en dioses! Siempre quieren tronos. Construyen McPalacios chillones. No respetan las normas en la estancia de los dioses.

―¿La estancia de los dioses? ―pregunté.

―¡Debemos detenerlo! ―gritó Nejbet.

Sadie, Carter, Annabeth y yo intercambiamos miradas inquietas. Normalmente, cuando un dios dice, _Debemos detenerlo_, significa, _Ustedes deben detenerlo mientras yo me siento y disfruto de una bebida fría_. Pero Nejbet parecía seria acerca de unirse a la pandilla.

Eso no me pone menos nervioso. Trato de evitar asociarme con diosas que comen animales atropellados. Es uno de mis límites personales.

Carter se arrodilló. Sacó el Libro de Thoth de la mano cortada de Setne.

―¿Podemos usar el rollo? Tiene una magia poderosa.

―Si eso es cierto, ―dijo Annabeth―, ¿por qué Setne lo dejaría atrás? Pensé que era la clave de su inmortalidad.

―Dijo que había terminado con él, ―recordé―. Supongo que, como, pasó la prueba, así que tiró sus notas.

Annabeth miró horrorizada.

―¿Estás loco? ¿Tiras tus notas después de una prueba?

―¿No lo hace todo el mundo, señorita Genia?

―¡Chicos! ―interrumpió Sadie―. Es terriblemente lindo verlos atacarse el uno al otro, pero tenemos negocios. ―Se volvió hacia Nejbet―. Ahora, su Alteza Revuelca Basura, ¿hay una manera de detener a Setne?

Nejbet curvó sus uñas garra.

―Posiblemente. Todavía no es un dios completo. Pero, sin mi corona, mis propios poderes están muy disminuidos.

―¿Qué pasa con el Libro de Thoth? ―preguntó Sadie―. Puede que ya no le sirva a Setne, pero _nos_ ayudó a derrotar a Apophis.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, la cara de Nejbet palideció. Tres plumas cayeron de su vestido.

―Por favor, no me recuerden esa batalla. Pero estás en lo correcto. El Libro de Thoth contiene un hechizo para encarcelar a los dioses. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de concentración y preparación...

Carter tosió.

―Supongo que Setne no se quedará alrededor en silencio mientras nos preparamos.

―No ―Nejbet estuvo de acuerdo―. Por lo menos tres de ustedes se necesitarían para poner una trampa adecuada. Un círculo debe ser dibujado. Una cuerda debe estar encantada. La tierra tiene que ser consagrada. Otras partes del hechizo tendrían que ser improvisadas. No me gusta la magia de Ptolomeo. Mezcla poder griego y egipcio es una abominación. Ahora Bien...

―Funciona ―dijo Annabeth―. Carter fue capaz de volverse invisible usando mi gorra. El rollo explosivo de Sadie al menos aturdió a Setne.

―Pero vamos a necesitar más ―dijo Sadie.

―Sí... ―La diosa buitre fijó sus ojos en mí como si yo fuera una sabrosa zarigüeya muerta en el lado de la carretera―. Uno de ustedes tendrá que luchar contra Setne y mantenerlo desequilibrado mientras que los otros preparan la trampa. Necesitamos un ataque híbrido muy potente, una abominación que incluso Ptolomeo aprobaría.

―¿Por qué me miras? ―pregunté―. No soy abominable.

―Eres un hijo de Poseidón ―señaló la diosa―. Eso sería una combinación de lo más inesperada.

―¿Combinación? ¿Qué...?

―Oh, no, no, no. ―Sadie levantó las manos. Lucía horrorizada, y cualquier cosa que pueda asustar a _esa_ chica yo no quería saber de ello―. Nejbet, no puede hablar en serio. ¿Quieres que un semidiós te hospede? Ni siquiera es un mago. ¡Él no tiene la sangre de los faraones!

Carter hizo una mueca.

―Ese es su punto, Sadie. Percy no es el tipo habitual de anfitrión. Si la vinculación sirve, podía ser muy poderoso.

―¡O podría derretirle el cerebro! ―dijo Sadie.

―Espera ―dijo Annabeth―. Prefiero a mi novio con un cerebro sin fundir. ¿De qué exactamente estamos hablando aquí?

Carter movió la gorra de los Yankees hacia mí.

―Nejbet quiere que Percy sea su anfitrión. Esa es una forma en que los dioses egipcios mantienen una presencia en el mundo de los mortales. Ellos pueden habitar cuerpos mortales.

Mi estómago se revolvió.

―¿Quieres que _ella..._ ―Señalé a la agotada vieja diosa buitre― ...me _habite_? Eso suena...

Traté de pensar en una palabra que expresar mi completo disgusto sin ofender a la diosa. Fallé.

―Nejbet... ―Annabeth se adelantó― ...únete a mí en su lugar. Soy una hija de Atenea. Podría ser mejor...

―¡Ridículo! ―La diosa se burló―. Tu mente es demasiado astuta, chica... demasiado terca e inteligente. No podría manejarte tan fácilmente.

―¿_Manejarme_? ―protesté―. Oiga, señora, no soy un Toyota.

―Mi anfitrión necesita un cierto nivel de simplicidad ―continuó la diosa―. Percy Jackson es perfecto. Es poderoso, pero su mente no está demasiado llena de planes e ideas.

―Guau ―dije―. Realmente se siente el amor aquí.

Nejbet se volvió hacia mí.

―¡No hay tiempo para discutir! Sin un anclaje físico, no puedo permanecer en el mundo mortal mucho más tiempo. Si desea impedir que Setne se convierta en inmortal, necesita el poder de un dios. Debemos actuar ahora. ¡Juntos, triunfaremos! ¡Vamos a festejar sobre el cadáver de ese advenedizo mago!

Tragué saliva.

―En realidad estoy tratando de recortar los festejos de cadáver.

Carter me dio una mirada de simpatía que sólo me hizo sentir peor.

―Desafortunadamente, Nekhbet tiene razón. Percy, tú eres nuestra mejor oportunidad. Sadie y yo no podríamos hospedar a Nejbet incluso si ella quisiera. Ya tenemos dioses patronos.

―Quiénes, convenientemente, se han quedado en silencio ―señaló Sadie―. Asustados de que sus esencias sean aspiradas, supongo.

Nejbet fijó sus brillantes ojos negros en mí.

―¿Estás de acuerdo en hospedarme, semidiós?

Podía pensar en un millón de maneras de decir no. La palabra _sí_ simplemente no pasaría mis labios. Miré a Annabeth en busca de apoyo, pero ella lucía tan alarmada como me sentía.

―Yo... no sé, Percy, ―confesó―. Esto está _mucho_ más allá de mí.

De repente, la tormenta se apagó. En el silencio bochornoso misterioso, un resplandor rojo iluminó el centro de la isla, como si alguien hubiera iniciado una hoguera en las canchas de fútbol.

―Ese sería Setne, ―dijo Nejbet―. Ha comenzado su ascensión a la divinidad. ¿Cuál es su respuesta, Percy Jackson? Esto sólo funcionará correctamente si usted da su consentimiento.

Tomé una respiración profunda. Me dije a mí mismo que hospedar a una diosa no podía ser peor que el resto de cosas horribles y extrañas que había experimentado en mi carrera semidiós... Además, mis amigos necesitaban mi ayuda. Y no quería que ese flaco imitador de Elvis se convirtiera en un dios y construyera un McPalacio en mi barrio.

―Muy bien ―dije―. Buitréame.

Nejbet se disolvió en humo negro. Se arremolinó a mi alrededor... llenando mi nariz con un olor a alquitrán hirviendo.

¿Cómo era el fusionarse con un dios?

Si deseas todos los detalles, lee mi reseña en Yelp. No tengo ganas de repetirlo. Le doy a la experiencia media estrella.

Por ahora, digamos que ser poseído por una diosa buitre era aún más perturbador de lo que me había imaginado.

Me elevé sobre las ciudades del Antiguo Egipto, rodeando el palacio del faraón. Yo era la diosa buitre Nekhbet; protectora del rey, escudo de los fuertes, azote de los débiles y moribundos.

También tuve un ardiente deseo de encontrar un bonito cadáver de hiena caliente, meter mi cara bien ahí y...

Bueno, básicamente yo no era yo mismo.

Traté de concentrarme en el presente. Me quedé mirando mis zapatos... el mismo viejo par de Brooks, cordón amarillo de la izquierda, cordón negro a la derecha. Levanté mi brazo de la espada para asegurarse de que todavía podía controlar mis músculos.

_Relájese, semidiós. _La voz de Nejbet habló en mi mente. _Déjame tomar el control._

―No lo creo ―dije en voz alta. Me sentí aliviado de que mi voz todavía sonaba como mi voz―. Lo hacemos juntos o en lo absoluto.

―¿Percy? ―preguntó Annabeth―. ¿Estás bien?

Mirarla era desorientador. La parte 'Percy' veía a mi usual impresionante novia. La parte 'Nejbet' de mí vio a una mujer joven rodeada por un aura poderosa ultravioleta; la marca de un semidiós griego. La visión me llenó de desprecio y miedo. (Para el registro: Tengo mi propio miedo saludable de Annabeth. Ella me ha pateado el trasero en más de una ocasión. Pero, ¿desprecio? No tanto. Eso era todo Nejbet.)

―Estoy bien ―le dije―. Estaba hablando con el buitre en mi cabeza.

Carter caminó a mi alrededor, frunciendo el ceño como si yo fuera una escultura abstracta.

―Percy, trata de encontrar un equilibrio. No dejes que se haga cargo, pero no luches contra ella, tampoco. Es como correr una carrera de tres piernas. Tienen que conseguir un ritmo con su pareja.

―Pero si tienes que elegir ―dijo Sadie― golpéala y mantén el control.

Gruñí.

―¡Estúpida chica! No me digas... ―Forcé mis labios a cerrarse. El sabor de chacal podrido llenó mi boca―. Lo siento, Sadie, ―me las arreglé para decir―. Eso Fue Nejbet hablando, no yo.

―Lo sé. ―La expresión de Sadie se tensó―. Me hubiera gustado que tuvieras más tiempo para acostumbrarte a hospedar una diosa. Ahora bien...

Otro destello rojo iluminó las copas de los árboles.

―Cuanto antes saquemos esta diosa de mi cabeza, mejor ―dije―. Vamos a romperle la cara a Setne.

Setne realmente no podía decidir sobre su vestuario.

Se pavoneaba alrededor del campo de fútbol con pantalones acampanados negros, una camisa con volantes blanca y un abrigo morado brillante; todos los cuales se enfrentaban con su corona de color rojo y blanco recién combinada. Parecía Prince de una de las viejas portadas de discos de mi mamá, y, a juzgar por las luces mágicas que se arremolinan a su alrededor, Setne se estaba preparando para la fiesta como si fuera 1999 AC.

Tener una sola mano no parecía molestarle. Agitó el muñón de estilo conductor, cantando en griego y egipcio, mientras la niebla se levantaba a sus pies. Los estallidos de luz bailaban y se agitaban a su alrededor, como si un millar de niños escribieran sus nombres con bengalas.

Yo no entendía lo que estaba viendo, pero Nejbet sí. Al tener su visión, reconocí la Duat: la dimensión mágica que existía bajo el reino de los mortales. Vi capas de realidad, al igual que los estratos de la jalea multicolor brillante, que caían hasta el infinito. En la superficie, donde los mundos mortales e inmortales se encontraban, Setne azotaba la Duat en una tormenta, produciendo ondas de colores, y plumas blancas y espumosas de humo.

Después de la aventura de Annabeth en Rockaway Beach, ella me dijo lo aterrador que era ver la Duat. Se preguntaba si el Duat egipcio estaba de alguna manera relacionada con el concepto griego de niebla; el velo mágico que evito que los mortales reconozcan a los dioses y monstruos.

Con Nejbet en mi mente, supe la respuesta. Por supuesto, la niebla estaba relacionada. La niebla era simplemente un nombre griego de la capa superior entre los mundos, la capa que Setne ahora estaba triturando.

Debería haber estado aterrorizado. Ver el mundo en todos sus niveles infinitos era suficiente para darle vértigo a cualquiera.

Pero yo había sido abandonado en océanos antes. Estaba acostumbrado a flotar en las profundidades con capas térmicas sin fin a mi alrededor.

También, Nejbet no era impresionada fácilmente. Ella había visto casi todo a lo largo de los milenios. Su mente era tan fría y seca como el viento del desierto de noche. Para ella, el mundo de los mortales era un páramo en constante cambio, salpicado de los cadáveres de los hombres y sus civilizaciones. Nada duraba. Todo eran animales atropellados a punto de ocurrir. En cuanto a la Duat, siempre se revolvía, levantando nubes de magia como las llamaradas del sol en el mundo de los mortales.

Aún así, ambos estábamos perturbados por cierto hechizo de Setne que rasgó a través de la niebla. No sólo la estaba manipulando. Magos hacían eso todo el tiempo. Setne estaba minando a cielo abierto la Duat. Dondequiera que diera un paso, fracturas irradiaban hacia afuera, cortando a través de las capas de la esfera mágica. Su cuerpo succionaba energía desde todas las direcciones, destruyendo los límites entre la Duat y el mundo de los mortales, entre magia griega y la magia egipcia; lentamente transformándolo en un ser inmortal. En el proceso, estaba rasgando un agujero en el orden cósmico que nunca podría ser cerrado.

Su magia nos empujaba, a Nejbet y a mí, nos impulsaba a renunciar y ser absorbidos en su nueva forma gloriosa.

Yo no quería ser absorbido. Tampoco lo quería la diosa buitre. Nuestro propósito en común nos ayudó a trabajar juntos.

Me dirigí a través del campo. Sadie y Annabeth se desplegaron a mi derecha. Supuse que Carter estaba en algún lugar a mi izquierda, pero se había vuelto invisible otra vez, así que no podía estar seguro. El hecho de que no pudiera detectarlo, incluso con los sentidos súper buitre de Nekhbet, me dio la esperanza de que Setne tampoco lo vería.

Tal vez si mantenía a Setne ocupado, Carter sería capaz de cortar la otra mano de Setne. O sus piernas. Puntos de bonificación por la cabeza.

Setne paró de cantar cuando me vio.

―¡Impresionante! ―Sonrió―. Trajiste al buitre contigo. ¡Gracias!

No es la reacción que había estado esperando. Sigo esperando el día en que el malo de la película me vea y grite, _¡me rindo!_ Pero aún no ha sucedido.

―Setne, suelta la corona. ―Levanté mi _kopis_, que no se sentía pesado con el poder de Nejbet fluyendo a través de mí―. Ríndete, y es posible que salgas de esta con vida. De otra manera...

―¡Oh, muy bien! ¡Muy mortal! Y sus amigos aquí... Déjame adivinar. ¿Tú me mantienes ocupado mientras ellos ponen alguna trampa increíble para contener al dios recién hecho?

―Todavía no eres un dios.

Desestimó con la mano el comentario.

―¿Supongo que Carter está al acecho por aquí también, todo sigiloso e invisible? ¡Hola, Carter!

Si Carter estaba cerca, no respondió. Chico Inteligente.

Setne levantó el muñón de muñeca.

―Donde quiera que estés, Carter, me quedé impresionado con el hechizo corta mano. Tu padre estaría orgulloso. Eso es lo que te importa, ¿no? ¿Hacer orgullo a tu padre? Pero piensa en lo que sería posible si te unes a mí. Tengo la intención de cambiar las reglas del juego. Podríamos traer a tu padre de vuelta a la vida, me refiero a la vida _real, _no esa horrible media vida tan horrible que consiguió en el Inframundo. ¡Cualquier cosa es posible una vez que sea un dios!

Alrededor de la muñeca de Setne, la niebla se acurrucó, consolidándose en una nueva mano.

―¿Qué dices, Carter?

Por encima del mago, el aire brillaba. Un puño azul gigante del tamaño de un refrigerador apareció sobre la cabeza de Setne y lo tiró al suelo de un golpe como un clavo en madera blanda.

―Digo que no. ―Carter apareció a través del campo, la gorra de los Yankees de Annabeth en su mano.

Me quedé mirando la corona de Ptolomeo, la única parte de Setne todavía visible en la superficie.

―Se suponía que esperaras ―le dije a Carter―. Poner la trampa. Déjenme tratar con Setne.

Carter se encogió de hombros.

―No debió haber mencionado a mi padre.

―Eso no importa ―dijo Annabeth―. ¡Obtén la corona!

* * *

**1** Neck Butt.


	3. Parte III

_**Chicos y chicas les traemos una nueva traducción: La corona de Ptolomeo. En nuestros perfil podrán encontrar los links para descargar el pdf. Cambien pueden encontrarlos en nuestros perfiles de Twitter y Facebook. Gracias a todo el equipo de Argo III que intervino en la traducción de esta historia.**_

**NO SOMOS DUEÑOS DE ESTA OBRA. SIMPLEMENTE NOS DEDICAMOS A TRADUCIRLA.**

* * *

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón. Yo habría saltado a la acción, excepto que Nejbet y yo teníamos un momento de parálisis. La diosa quería su corona de vuelta. Pero le eché un vistazo al misterioso resplandor de la corona, recordé la forma en que la diosa de la cobra había sido devorado y decidí que _no_ tocaría esa corona sin guantes de látex y tal vez un traje de materiales peligrosos.

Antes Nejbet y yo pudiéramos resolver nuestras diferencias, la tierra retumbó.

Setne se levantó del suelo como si estuviera en una plataforma elevadora y miró a Carter.

―¿Te hago una oferta perfectamente justa, y me golpeas con un puño gigante? Tal vez tu padre no estaría orgulloso, después de todo.

El rostro de Carter se desencajó. Todo su cuerpo brillaba con luz azul. Levitó lejos de la tierra mientras el avatar de Horus tomaba forma a su alrededor.

Setne no parecía preocupado. Cerró los dedos recién vueltos a crecer en un gesto de ven aquí, y el avatar de Carter se hizo añicos. La luz azul se arremolinó hacia Setne y fue envuelta en su creciente aura. Carter se derrumbó, inmóvil, sobre el suelo mojado.

―¡SETNE! ―gritó Sadie, levantando su báculo―. ¡Por aquí, pequeña comadreja!

Ella atacó al mago con un chorro de fuego blanco. Setne lo atrapó con su pecho y absorbió la energía.

―Sadie, cariño ―la regañó―. No te enojes. Carter ha sido siempre el aburrido. En realidad no quería concederle la vida eterna. Pero, ¿por qué no trabajas conmigo, si? ¡Podemos tener un montón de diversión! ¡Desgarrando el universo, destruyendo cosas a medida que nuestros ojos se fijan en ellas!

―Eso es... eso no es justo ―dijo Sadie con voz temblorosa―. Tentarme con destrucción.

Ella intentó su habitual tono descarado, pero sus ojos se quedaron fijos en Carter, que aún no se movía.

Sabía que tenía que hacer algo. Habíamos tenido un plan... Pero no podía recordarlo. La diosa buitre en mi cabeza volaba en círculos en piloto automático. Incluso Annabeth parecía que estaba luchando para concentrarse. El estar tan cerca Setne era como estar al lado de una cascada. Su ruido blanco ahogaba todo.

―Sabes ―continuó Setne, como si estuviéramos planeando una fiesta juntos―, creo que esta isla será perfecta. ¡Mi palacio irá justo aquí, en el nuevo centro del universo!

―Un campo de fútbol fangoso ―señaló Annabeth.

―Oh, vamos, hija de Atenea! Puedes ver las posibilidades. ¡Ese viejo tonto Serapis tenía la idea correcta: reunir toda la sabiduría de Grecia y Egipto en un solo lugar y utilizar ese poder para gobernar el mundo! Excepto que Serapis no tenía mi _visión_. Voy a consumir los antiguos panteones: Zeus, Osiris, todas esas deidades polvorientas. ¿Quién los necesita? Voy a tomar las partes y piezas que puedo usar de todos ellos. Voy a ser la cabeza de una nueva raza de dioses. Los seres humanos vendrán aquí de todas partes del mundo para hacer ofrendas y comprar recuerdos.

―¿Recuerdos? ―dije―. ¿Quieres Inmortalidad para poder vender camisetas?

―¡Y bolas de nieve! ―Setne puso una mirada soñadora―. Me encantan las bolas de nieve. De todos modos, hay espacio para más de un nuevo dios. Sadie Kane, serías perfecta. Sé que te encanta romper las reglas. ¡Vamos a romper todas ellas! ¡Tus amigos pueden venir también!

Detrás del mago, Carter gimió y comenzó a moverse.

Setne miró con disgusto.

―¿Aún no estás muerto? Chico duro. Bueno... supongo que podemos incluirlo en nuestros planes. Aunque, si lo prefieres, Sadie, sin duda puedo acabar con él.

Sadie dejó escapar un grito gutural. Avanzó, pero Annabeth la agarró del brazo.

―Lucha de forma inteligente ―dijo Annabeth―. No enojada.

―Buen punto, ―dijo Sadie, aunque sus brazos todavía temblaban de rabia―. Pero voy a hacer ambas cosas.

Desplegó el Libro de Thoth.

Setne sólo se rió.

―Sadie querida, sé cómo derrotar todos los hechizos en ese libro.

―No ganarás ―insistió Sadie―. ¡No le quitarás nada más a nadie!

Ella comenzó a cantar. Annabeth levantó la khopesh prestada, lista para defenderla.

―Ah, bueno ―suspiró Setne―. Supongo que entonces quieres esto de regreso.

El cuerpo de Setne comenzó a brillar. Gracias a Nekhbet, me di cuenta de lo que iba a pasar una fracción de segundo antes de que lo hiciera, lo que nos salvó la vida.

Carter estaba luchando por ponerse de pie cuando grité:

―¡Abajo!

Cayó como un saco de piedras.

Un anillo de fuego explotó desde Setne.

Descarté mi espada y me lancé delante de las chicas, extendiendo mis brazos al estilo portero. Una cáscara de luz púrpura me rodeó, y las llamas rodaron sin causar daños sobre las alas translúcidas que ahora se extendía a ambos lados de mí. Con mis nuevos accesorios pude proteger a Sadie y Annabeth de lo peor de la explosión.

Bajé los brazos. Las alas gigantes se retractaron. Mis pies, flotando justo separados de la tierra, ahora estaban encerrados en grandes piernas fantasmales con tres largos dedos y garras de un ave.

Cuando me di cuenta de que me movía en el centro de un buitre púrpura brillante gigante, mi primer pensamiento fue: _Carter nunca dejará de hacerme bromas sobre esto._

Mi segundo pensamiento fue: O_h, dioses. Carter._

Sadie le debe haber visto al mismo tiempo que yo. Ella gritó.

El fuego había ennegrecido todo el campo, convirtiendo el barro húmedo en arcilla agrietada al instante. La niebla y luces mágicas se habían quemado. Mi nueva espada era una línea de bronce humeante yaciendo en el suelo. Carter estaba justo donde se había dejado caer, envuelto en humo, su cabello chamuscado, con el rostro rojo con ampollas.

Me temí lo peor. Entonces sus dedos se crisparon. Graznó un sonido, como '_Gug_', y pude respirar de nuevo.

―Gracias a los dioses ―dijo Annabeth.

Setne sacudió un poco de ceniza de la gabardina de color púrpura.

―Bueno, le puedes agradecer a los dioses si quieres, pero no será por mucho más tiempo. Unos minutos más y la magia que he empezado será irreversible. Ahora, Percy, por favor deja caer ese tonto avatar antes de que te lo quite. Y, Sadie, te sugiero que me des el Libro de Thoth antes de que te hagas daño. No hay hechizo que puedas leer que me haga daño.

Sadie dio un paso adelante. Su cabello naranja se curveaba alrededor de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron de acero, dándole un aspecto aún más como una joven Annabeth.

―_Ningún hechizo que _yo_ pudiera leer_, ―Sadie estuvo de acuerdo―. Pero tengo amigos.

Le entregó el Libro de Thoth a Annabeth, quien parpadeó sorprendido.

―Eh... ¿Sadie?

Setne rió.

―¿Qué va a hacer _ella_? Puede ser inteligente, pero no puede leer Egipto Antiguo.

Sadie agarró el antebrazo de Annabeth.

―Señorita Chase ―dijo formalmente―, tengo una palabra para ti.

Ella se inclinó y le susurró algo al oído de Annabeth.

El rostro de Annabeth se transformó. Sólo una vez antes le había visto con una expresión de asombro puro: cuando vio los palacios de los dioses en el monte Olimpo.

Sadie se volvió hacia mí.

―Percy... Annabeth tiene trabajo que hacer. Tengo que atender a mi hermano. ¿Por qué no mantienes a nuestro amigo Setne entretenido?

Annabeth abrió el rollo. Comenzó a leer en voz alta en Antiguo Egipto. Brillantes jeroglíficos flotaban fuera del pergamino. Se arremolinaban en el aire a su alrededor, mezclándose con palabras griegas como si Annabeth estuviera añadiendo su propio comentario al hechizo.

Setne parecía aún más sorprendido que yo. Hizo un ruido ahogado en el fondo de su garganta.

―Eso no es... Espera ahora. ¡No!

Levantó los brazos para lanzar un contrahechizo. Su corona comenzó a brillar.

Me necesitaba mover, pero Nejbet no estaba ayudando. Estaba un poco demasiado centrada en Carter, que olía tierno y sabroso.

_Ese es débil_, murmuró en mi mente. _Pronto Muerto. Los débiles deben morir._

La ira me dio la ventaja. Carter Kane era mi amigo. _No_ perdería el tiempo mientras mi amigo moría.

_Muévete_, le dije a Nekhbet. Y tomé el control del avatar buitre.

Antes de que Setne pudiera terminar de emitir su hechizo, lo agarré en mis garras espectrales y lo llevé hacia el cielo.

Bien… vivo y respiro rarezas. Viene en el contrato cuando eres un semidiós. Pero todavía hay momentos en los que aún me sorprendo: como cuando vuelo dentro de un gigante buitre brillante, agitando mis brazos para mover mis alas místicas, sosteniendo a un mago casi inmortal en mis garras… todo para poder robarle su sombrero.

Ese sombrero no pensaba salirse, tampoco.

Volé en espiral en la tormenta, sacudiendo a Setne, tratando de tirar la corona de su cabeza, pero el amiguete debe haberla pegado a su jopo con súper pegamento.

Me atacó con fuego y rayos de luz. Mi exoesqueleto de ave esquivaba los ataques, pero, cada vez, el aura púrpura comenzaba a atenuarse y mis alas se sentían más pesadas.

—¡Percy Jackson! —dijo Setne retorciéndose en mis garras—. ¡Esto es una pérdida de tiempo!

No me molesté en responder. La pelea comenzaba a hacerme mella.

En nuestro primer encuentro, Carter me advirtió que la magia podía literalmente incendiar a un mago si la usaba demasiado. Supongo que aplica a los semidioses también. Cada vez que Setne me atacaba o trataba de zafarse de mis garras con su casi-divina fuerza, mi cabeza palpitaba. Mi visión se emborronaba. De repente, estaba cubierto en sudor.

Esperaba que Sadie estuviera ayudando a Carter. Esperaba que Annabeth estuviera terminando ese súper raro hechizo que estaba haciendo para poder atrapar a Setne, porque no podía permanecer en el aire mucho tiempo.

Atravesamos la capa superior de las nubes. Setne dejó de pelear, lo que me sorprendió tanto que casi lo dejo caer. El frío comenzó a traspasar mi aura de buitre, congelando mi ropa mojada, empapándome hasta los huesos. Era una especie de ataque sutil, probando mi debilidad, y supe que no podía dejarle hacerlo. Apreté mis patas de buitre más fuerte alrededor del pecho de Setne, tratando de aplastarlo.

—Percy, Percy. —Su tono sonaba como si solo fuéramos dos amigos dando una vuelta—. ¿No ves que increíble oportunidad es esta? Otra oportunidad. Tú sobre todos debería entender eso. Los Olímpicos una vez te ofrecieron su regalo más valioso. ¡Te ofrecieron ser un dios! ¿O no? Y tú, adorable idiota, ¡los rechazaste! Esta es tu oportunidad de corregir ese error.

Mi aura parpadeó y vaciló como un tubo fluorescente roto. Nejbet, mi compañera cerebral, centró su atención en mí.

—_¿Rechazaste la inmortalidad?_ _—_sonó incrédula, ofendida.

Ella escaneó mis recuerdos. Vi mi propio pasado desde su cínico y desaprobante punto de vista: Yo, parado en la sala de trono del Monte Olimpo luego de la guerra contra los titanes. Zeus me ofreció una recompensa: ser un dios. Simplemente lo rechacé. En vez de eso, quería justicia para otros semidioses. Quería que los dioses dejaran de ser unos patanes y prestaran atención a sus hijos.

Una respuesta estúpida. Un deseo ingenuo. Rechacé el poder. _Jamás _rechazas el poder.

Me esforcé para mantener mi agarre en Setne.

—Nejbet, esos son tus pensamientos, no los mío. Hice la decisión correcta.

—Entonces, eres un tonto —siseó la diosa buitre.

—Sí, hermano —dijo Setne, quien aparentemente podía oírla—. Tengo que estar de acuerdo con Nejbet esta vez. Hiciste algo noble. ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Los dioses cumplieron sus promesas?

No pude separar los amargos pensamientos de Nejbet de mis sentimientos. Claro, me quejo de los dioses todo el tiempo, pero nunca me arrepentí de mi decisión de permanecer mortal. Tengo una novia. Una familia. Toda mi vida por delante, suponiendo que siga con vida.

Bien… tal vez solo es Nejbet en mi cabeza, o Setne jugando conmigo, pero comencé a preguntarme si cometí un gran error.

—Te entiendo, chico —La voz de Setne estaba llena de compasión—. Los dioses son tu familia. Quieres pensar que ellos son los buenos. Quieres pensar que los haces sentir orgullosos. Yo quería eso con mi familia. Mi padre era Ramsés el Grande, ya sabes.

Estaba planeando lentamente en círculo ahora, mi ala derecha rozaba las nubes de tormenta. La corona de Setne brillaba con más fuerza. Su aura se volvió más fría, adormeciendo mis garras y mezclando mis pensamientos. Sabía que estaba en problemas, pero no sabía qué hacer.

—Es difícil tener un papá poderoso —continuó Setne—. Ramsés era el faraón, por supuesto, así que la mayor parte del tiempo hospedaba al dios Horus. Decir que se hizo distante es poco. Seguía pensando: _Si hago las decisiones correctas y pruebo que soy un buen hijo, eventualmente se dará cuenta de mí._ _Me tratará mejor. _Pero la cosa es, que los dioses no se preocupan por los mortales, ni siquiera por sus hijos. Mira en la mente de la buitre, si no me crees. Actúa como un buen niño, actúa noble… eso solo hará que les sea más fácil a los dioses ignorarte. La única manera de conseguir su respeto es plantar cara, ser malo y tomar lo que quieres.

Nejbet no trató de convencerme de lo contrario. Ella era la diosa protectora de los faraones, pero no le importaban ellos como seres humanos. Le importaba mantener su poder sobre Egipto, lo que hace a los dioses seguir vivos. A ella no le importaban los actos nobles o la justicia. Solo los débiles querían justicia. Los débiles eran cadáveres, esperando morir, aperitivos en la larga cena de la vida eterna de Nejbet.

—Eres un buen chico —dijo Setne—. Mucho mejor que la diosa que tratas de hospedar. Pero has visto la verdad. Deberías haber tomado la oferta de Zeus. Serías un dios ahora. ¡Serías suficientemente poderoso para hacer los cambios que querías!

—El poder es bueno —convino Nejbet—. La inmortalidad es buena.

—Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad —dijo Setne—. Ayúdame, Percy. Conviértete en un dios.

Nos revolvimos en el aire mientras la conciencia de Nejbet se separaba de la mía. Ella había olvidado cual de nosotros era el enemigo. Nejbet favorecía al fuerte. Setne era el fuerte. Yo era el débil.

Recordé la manera en la que Setne había escavado la Duat, haciendo fisuras en la realidad, destruyendo todo el orden cósmico para hacerse inmortal.

_Solo tomo las partes y piezas que puedo usar, _le había dicho a Sadie.

Mis pensamientos finalmente se aclararon. Entendí como Setne operaba, como nos había derrotado tanto hasta ahora.

—Estás buscando algo en mi mente —dije—. Algo en lo que puedas relacionarte y usar en mi contra. Pero no soy como tú. No quiero la inmortalidad, especialmente si eso significa destruir el mundo.

Setne sonrió.

—Bueno, ¡valía intentarlo! ¡Especialmente si así acabas perdiendo a tu buitre!

Una explosión de frío destrozó mi aura. De repente, estaba cayendo.

Tenía una ventaja: Todavía sostenía a Setne en mis garras, lo que significa que el estaba justo debajo mío. Me pegué a él y cerré mis brazos alrededor de su pecho. Caíamos juntos a través de las nubes.

Me estremecía tan fuerte que era sorprendente que aún estuviera consciente. El frío atravesó mi ropa. El viento y el hielo picaban mis ojos. Sentía como si estuviera esquiando por una colina sin una máscara.

No estoy seguro por qué Setne no se encantó a si mismo fuera de allí. Supongo que incluso un poderoso mago puede sucumbir al pánico. Cuando estás cayendo en picada del cielo, olvidas pensar racionalmente como: _"Rayos, tengo hechizos y cosas así." _En vez de eso, tu instinto animal toma el mando y: _"¡OH DIOS MÍO, ESTE CHICO ESTÁ AGARRADO DE MÍ, Y ESTOY ATRAPADO Y CAYENDO Y VOY A MORIR!"_

Incluso cuando estaba a segundos de convertirme en tortilla de buitre, Setne gritando y retorciéndose me traía algo de satisfacción.

Si caíamos ahora, habíamos golpeado el sólido suelo y muerto. Sin dudar.

Afortunadamente, el viento era fuerte y la Isla de los Gobernadores era un pequeño objetivo al lado de un gran puerto.

Caímos al agua con el hermoso sonido familiar de ¡KA FLUUUUM!

El dolor desapareció. El calor llenó mi cuerpo de nuevo. El agua salada se revolvía a mí alrededor, llenándome con nueva energía. El agua de mar siempre hacía cosas buenas para mí, pero normalmente no tan rápido. Tal vez la presencia de Nejbet me ayudaba a sanar. Tal vez mi papá Poseidón estaba tratando de hacerme un favor.

En cualquier caso, me sentía genial. Agarré a Setne de la garganta con una mano y comencé a apretar. Peleaba como un demonio (créanme, he peleado con algunos). La corona de Ptolomeo brillaba en el agua, humeando como un respiradero volcánico. Setne arañaba mi brazo y exhalaba chorros de burbujas, tal vez tratando de pronunciar un hechizo, o tal vez tratando de hablar cariñosamente conmigo para que lo soltara. Bajo el agua, yo estaba a cargo.

_Tráelo a la orilla_, dijo la voz de Nejbet.

_¿Estás loca?_, respondí mentalmente. _Este es mi territorio._

_No puede ser derrotado aquí. Tus amigos esperan._

No quería hacerlo, pero entendía. Tal vez podía mantener a Setne ocupado por debajo del agua por un tiempo, pero él estaba muy cerca de la inmortalidad como para que yo lo destruyera. Necesitaba destruir su magia, lo que significaba que necesitaba ayuda.

Mantuve mi agarre en su garganta, y deje que las corrientes me empujaran hasta la Isla de los Gobernadores.

Carter me esperaba en la costa de la isla. Su cabeza estaba envuelta en vendajes como un turbante. Las quemaduras de su cara habían sido tratadas con alguna clase de ungüento púrpura. Su pijama de lino Ninja parecían como si hubieran sido lavados en brasas. Pero estaba vivo, y enojado. En una mano agarraba una cuerda brillante, como el lazo de un vaquero.

—Bienvenido de vuelta, Percy —miró a Setne—. ¿Este tipejo te ha dado algún problema?

Setne se retorció y disparó fuego en dirección a Carter. Carter azotó las llamas a un lado con su cuerda.

—Lo tengo bajo control por ahora —dije.

Estaba seguro de que era cierto. El agua me había llenado de fuerza. Nejbet volvía a cooperar, lista para defenderme de lo que sea que Setne tratase. El mago se veía aturdido y agotado. Ser estrangulado en el fondo del puerto de Nueva York le hacía eso a la gente.

—Vamos, entonces —dijo—. Tenemos una linda recibida planeada.

De vuelta en el incendiado campo de futbol, Sadie y Annabeth habían dibujado un blanco de tiro en el piso. Al menos, eso es lo que parecía. El círculo de tiza era de aproximadamente dos metros de diámetro con bordes elaborados con palabras de poder en griego y en jeroglíficos. En la Duat, podía ver que el círculo irradiaba luz blanca. Estaba dibujado sobre la grieta que Setne había hecho, como una venda sobre una herida.

Las chicas se pararon en lados opuestos del círculo. Sadie cruzó los brazos y plantó sus botas militares desafiante. Annabeth todavía sostenía el Libro de Thot.

Cuando me vio, mantuvo su cara de batalla, pero por el brillo en sus ojos parecía aliviada.

Quiero decir... acabábamos de pasar nuestro primer aniversario. Me imaginé que yo era una inversión a largo plazo para ella. Esperaba que pagara dividendos eventualmente; si moría ahora, ella habría soportado todas mis molestas cualidades por nada.

—Estás vivo —notó ella.

—No gracias a Elvis. —Levanté a Setne por el cuello. Pesaba casi nada—. Se puso bastante difícil hasta que descubrí su sistema.

Lo tiré en el centro del círculo. Los cuatro lo rodeamos. Los jeroglíficos y las letras griegas se quemaban y giraban, creando una nube con forma de embudo que contenía a nuestro prisionero.

—El tipo es un excavador —dije—, no muy diferente a un buitre. Él excava en nuestras mentes, encontrando cualquier cosa con la que identificarse, y lo usa en contra nuestra. El amor de Annabeth por la sabiduría. El deseo de Carter de hacer a su padre orgulloso. La…

—Increíble modestia de Sadie —interrumpió ella—. Y mi obvia belleza.

Carter resopló.

—Como sea —dije—. Setne trató de ofrecerme la inmortalidad. Trató de agarrarse a mis motivos para aceptar la inmortalidad que una vez rechacé, pero…

—Disculpa —interrumpió Sadie—. ¿Dijiste que rechazaste la inmortalidad antes?

—¡Todavía puedes ser un dios! —graznó Setne—. ¡Y todos ustedes! Juntos podemos…

—No quiero ser un dios —dije—. ¿No entiendes eso? No me parezco nada a los dioses, lo que considero un buen cumplido.

En mi mente, Nejbet siseó:

_Mátalo. Destrúyelo por completo._

_No_, dije. _Porque yo tampoco soy así._

Me acerqué al centro del círculo.

—Annabeth, Carter, Sadie… ¿Están listos para sacarnos a este tipo de encima?

—Cuando quieran. —Carter levantó su cuerda.

Me agaché hasta que estuve cara a cara con Setne. Sus ojos delineados con kohl estaban abiertos y desenfocados. En su cabeza, la corona de Ptolomeo estaba inclinada hacia un lado como el telescopio de un observatorio.

—Tenías razón sobre una cosa —le dije—. Hay mucho poder cuando mezclas Grecia y Egipto. Estoy agradecido de que me presentaras a mis nuevos amigos. Seguiremos mezclando esto.

—Percy Jackson, escucha…

—Pero hay una diferencia entre compartir y robar —dije—. Tienes algo que me pertenece.

Él comenzó a hablar. Metí mi mano directo en su boca.

¿Suena asqueroso? Espera, se pone peor.

Algo me guió, tal vez la intuición de Nejbet, tal vez mis propios instintos. Mis dedos se cerraron alrededor de un pequeño objeto puntiagudo en el fondo de la garganta de Setne, y tiré: mi bolígrafo, Contracorriente.

Fue como si tirara de la boquilla de un neumático. La magia salía vomitada de la boca de Setne: una corriente de jeroglíficos de luz.

—¡ATRÁS! —gritó Nejbet en mi mente mientras Annabeth gritaba lo mismo.

Me alejé a tropezones del círculo. Setne se retorció y giró, y la magia que había absorbido hasta ahora salía en un asqueroso torrente. Había escuchado que la gente "vomitaba arco iris" cuando veían algo demasiado lindo.

Déjame decirte algo: si en realidad ves a alguien vomitando arco iris… no va a ser nada lindo.

Annabeth y Sadie gritaron comandos de magia al unísono. El embudo de nubes se intensificó alrededor del círculo, concentrándose en Setne, quien se encogía rápidamente. La corona de Ptolomeo se cayó de su cabeza. Carter dio un paso adelante y tiró su cuerda brillante.

Cuando la cuerda tocó a Setne, un destello de luz me segó.

Cuando mi visión volvió, Setne y la cuerda ya no estaban. No habían más luces mágicas. La diosa buitre dejó mi mente. Mi boca ya no sabía a hiena muerta.

Annabeth, los Kane y yo estábamos parados en el anillo, inmóviles, mirando la corona de Ptolomeo, que yacía de lado en el suelo. A su lado, había una burbuja de plástico del tamaño de un huevo de ganso.

Lo agarré.

Dentro del globo de nieve, había un modelo en miniatura de la Isla de los Gobernadores sumergida en nieve. Corriendo y nadando por el paisaje, tratando de esquivar las ráfagas de nieve falsa, había un hombre del tamaño de una termita con una gabardina púrpura.

Setne había hecho de la Isla de los Gobernadores su cuartel general, después de todo.

Había sido aprisionado en un recuerdo barato de plástico

Una hora después, nos sentamos en los parapetos del antiguo fuerte, mirando al sol bajar por la costa de Nueva Jersey. Tenía un sándwich de queso y una fría Ribena del casillero de comida chatarra extra dimensional de Sadie, junto con dos aspirinas extra fuertes, así que me sentía suficiente valiente para oír explicaciones.

—¿Alguien podría explicarme lo que pasó ahí? —pregunté.

Annabeth puso su mano sobre la mía.

—Ganamos, Sesos de Alga.

—Sí, pero… —Señalé al globo de nieve, que Carter estaba admirando. —¿Cómo?

Carter sacudió el globo. La nieve falsa se arremolinó dentro. Tal vez era mi imaginación, pero juraba que podía oír a Setne chillando bajo el agua mientras se daba un tour de licuadora en su pequeña prisión.

—Supongo que la idea del globo de nieve se había quedado en mi cabeza —dijo Carte—. Cuando tiré la cuerda e inicié la trampa, la magia hizo lo que estaba pensando. Como sea, Setne será un genial pisapapeles.

Sadie casi estornuda su Ribena por la nariz.

—Pobre Setne… Atrapado en el escritorio de Carter para la eternidad, obligado a observarlo hacer horas y horas de aburrida investigación. Hubiera sido mejor haber dejado que Ammit devorara su alma.

No sabía quién era Ammit, pero no necesitaba más monstruos devora almas en mi vida.

—Así que, la trampa funcionó —dije, lo que era un poco obvio—. No necesito entender todos los detalles…

—Está bien —dijo Annabeth—. Porque no creo que ninguno de nosotros los sepa.

—…pero hay una cosa que tengo que saber —señalé a Sadie—. ¿Qué le susurraste a Annabeth para que se convirtiera en una maga?

Las chicas intercambiaron una sonrisa.

—Le dije a Annabeth mi nombre secreto —dijo Sadie.

—¿Tu qué?

—Se llama _ren_ —explicó Sadie—. Todos tienen uno, incluso si no lo sabes. El ren es… bueno, la definición de lo que tú eres. Cuando lo compartí, Annabeth tuvo acceso a mis experiencias, mis habilidades, y toda mi genialidad en general.

—Eso fue riesgoso —Carter me dio una mirada sombría—. Quienquiera que sepa tu ren puede controlarte. Nunca debes compartir esa información a no ser que sea necesario, y solo a la gente a la que realmente confías. Sadie adivinó mi nombre secreto el año pasado. Mi vida ha apestado desde entonces.

—¡Oh, por favor! —dijo Sadie—. Solo uso mi conocimiento para el bien.

Carter se abofeteó en la cara de repente.

—¡Oye! —se quejó.

—Ups, perdón —dijo Sadie—. Sin embargo, confío en Annabeth. Sabía que se necesitaría de las dos para crear ese círculo de contención. Además, una semidiosa conjurando magia Egipcia… ¿Viste la cara de Setne? No tenía precio.

Mi boca se secó. Imaginé a Annabeth invocando jeroglíficos en el Campamento Mestizo, explotando carros en la pista de carreras, lanzando puñetazos azules en Captura la Bandera.

—Así que, mi novia es una maga ahora, ósea, ¿permanentemente? Ella ya daba bastante miedo.

Annabeth rió.

—No te preocupes, Sesos de Alga, el efecto de saber el ren de Sadie esta pasándose. Ya no seré capaz de hacer magia por mí misma.

Suspiré de alivio.

—Bien. Así que, eh, una última pregunta…

Ladeé la cabeza señalando a la corona de Ptolomeo, que estaba apoyada al lado de Sadie. Parecía parte de un disfraz de Halloween, no la clase de sombrero que podría destrozar el mundo violentamente.

—¿Qué hacemos con eso?

—Bueno —dijo Sadie—. Podría ponérmela y ver qué pasa.

—¡NO! —gritaron Carter y Annabeth.

—Estaba bromeando —dijo Sadie—. Honestamente, deberían calmarse ustedes dos. Sin embargo, debo admitir que no sé porque Uadyet y Nejbet no reclamaron sus coronas. Las diosas fueron liberadas, ¿o no?

Carter se rascó el vendaje de su cabeza.

—Así que… ¿Ellas solo olvidaron sus coronas?

Huellas de la personalidad de Nejbet todavía estaban en las esquinas de mi mente… solo para hacerme saber incómodamente, que había dejado la corona de Ptolomeo a propósito.

—Es una prueba —dije—. Las Dos Señoras querían ver qué hacemos con ellas. Cuando Nejbet supo que había rechazado la inmortalidad antes, estaba algo ofendida. Creo que tenía curiosidad de saber si alguno de nosotros lo hará.

Annabeth pestañeó.

—¿Nejbet haría eso por curiosidad? ¿Incluso si causa la destrucción del mundo?

—Suena a Nejbet —dijo Sadie—. Ella es una vieja ave maliciosa. Ama ver a los mortales pelearse y matarse entre ellos.

Carter miró la corona.

—Pero… sabemos que es mejor no usar esa cosa. ¿O no? —su voz sonaba pensativa.

—Por una vez, tienes razón, querido hermano —dijo Sadie—. Amaría ser una diosa literal, pero supongo que debo permanecer como una diosa figurativa.

—Voy a vomitar arco iris ahora —dijo Carter.

—Así que, ¿qué hacemos con la corona? —preguntó Annabeth—. No es como si fuera la clase de cosa que dejamos en los Objetos Perdidos de la Isla de los Gobernadores.

—Oye, Carter —dije—. Luego de que derrotamos a ese monstruo cocodrilo en Long Island, dijiste que tenías un lugar seguro donde poner su collar. ¿Podrías meter la corona ahí también?

Los Kanes tuvieron una conversación silenciosa entre los dos.

—Supongo que podría llevar la corona al Primer Nomo en Egipto —dijo Carter—. Nuestro tío Amos está a cargo allí. Tiene las bóvedas mágicas más seguras en el mundo. Pero nada está cien por ciento seguro. Los experimentos de Setne con la magia Griega y Egipcia hicieron temblar la Duat. Los dioses y los magos las sintieron. Seguro que los semidioses también. Esa clase de poder es tentador. Incluso si guardamos la corona de Ptolomeo…

—Otros podrían tratar de hacer magia híbrida —dijo Annabeth.

—Y mientras más lo intenten —dijo Sadie—, más daño podría hacerse en la Duat, y en el mundo mortal, y en nuestra cordura.

Nos sentamos en silencio mientras dejamos asentarse a la idea. Imaginé que pasaría si los hijos de Hécate en la cabaña del campamento oían sobre magos en Brooklyn, o si Clarisse de la cabaña de Ares aprendía como crear un aura de oso gigante de combate.

Me estremecí.

—Tenemos que mantener nuestros mundos separados tanto como podamos. La información es muy peligrosa.

Annabeht asintió.

—Tienes razón. No me gusta mantener secretos, pero tenemos que ser cuidadosos con quienes lo hablamos. Tal vez le podríamos decir a Quirón, pero…

—Apuesto a que Quirón ya sabe sobre los egipcios —dije—. El es un astuto centauro anciano. Pero, sí. Tenemos que mantener nuestra pequeña fuerza de misiones en secreto.

—"Nuestra pequeña fuerza de misiones" —Carter sonrió—. Me gusta como suena. Los cuatro podemos mantenernos en contacto. Tenemos que estar listos en caso de que esto pase de nuevo.

—Annebeth tiene mi número —dijo Sadie—. Lo que, honestamente, hermano, es mucho más fácil que escribir un jeroglífico invisible en la mano de tu amigo. ¿En que estabas pensando?

—Parecía tener sentido al momento —protesto Carter.

Guardamos nuestro picnic y nos preparamos para tomar caminos separados.

Carter envolvió con cuidado la corona de Ptolomeo en tela de lino. Sadie le dio una buena agitada al globo de nieve de la Isla de los Gobernadores, y lo metió en su mochila.

Las chicas se abrazaron. Le estreché la mano a Carter.

Con una punzada de dolor, me di cuenta cómo iba a extrañar a estos chicos. Estaba cansado de hacer nuevos amigos, solo para decirles adiós, especialmente desde que algunos de ellos nunca regresaban.

—Cuídate, Carter —dije—. No más ser rostizado en explosiones.

Me sonrió.

—No puedo prometértelo. Pero llámennos si nos necesitan, ¿bien? Y, eh, gracias.

—Oye, fue trabajo en equipo.

—Supongo. Pero, Percy… resulta que sí eres una buena persona. Setne no pudo controlarte. Honestamente, si me hubiesen tentado con la inmortalidad como te tentaron a ti…

—Hubieras hecho lo mismo —dije.

—Tal vez. —Sonrió de nuevo, pero no parecía convencido—. Bien, Sadie, hora de volar. Los iniciados en la Casa de Brooklyn deben estar preocupados.

—Y Keops estaba haciendo ensalada de gelatina de fruta para la cena —dijo ella—. Debe estar deliciosa. ¡Adiosito, semidioses!

Los Kanes se convirtieron en aves de caza y se arrojaron al atardecer.

—Ha sido un día raro —dijo Annabeth.

Deslizó su mano en la mía.

—Estaba pensando en hamburguesas de queso para cenar en P.J. Clarke's.

—Con tocino —dije—. Nos lo ganamos.

—Me encanta como piensas —dijo—. Y estoy feliz de que no seas un dios.

Me besó, y decidí que estaba feliz también. Un beso en el atardecer y la promesa de una buena hamburguesa de queso con tocino…con esa clase de pago, ¿quién necesita la inmortalidad?

* * *

**¡Esperamos que hayan disfrutado con esta historia! No se olviden de seguirnos en Facebook y Twitter, pronto tendremos mas novedades sobre futuras traducciones. Y si quieres unirte al equipo de Argo III no dudes en contactarte con nosotros.**

_Equipo de Argo III_


	4. AGRADECIMIENTOS

**A CONTINUACIÓN**** UN PEQUEÑO RECONOCIMIENTO A LOS QUE PARTICIPARON EN ESTE PROYECTO**

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN**

_**Directora**_

**Shir Fernández**

**.**

**Maay Lemos**

**Tibisay Andrade**

**Diego Molina Pineda **

**Paula Narváez**

**.**

**CORRECCIÓN**

**_Directora_**

**Maritzel Díaz**

**.**

**EDICIÓN**

_**Directora**_

**Mary Ramírez**

**.**

**EDICIÓN FINAL**

**Mary Ramírez **

**.**

**CORRECCIÓN FINAL**

**Shir Fernández**

**.**

**DISEÑO**

**Fer**

* * *

**Te invitamos a leer nuestras otras traducciones:** _La sangre del Olimpo y Monstruos y semidioses._

**También puedes contactarnos a través de Facebook y Twitter. Allí podrás encontrar información sobre futuras traducciones. También en nuestro perfil de Fanfiction podrás encontrar el link de descarga de esta traducción. **


End file.
